<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe somewhere by lababeauray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342333">maybe somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lababeauray/pseuds/lababeauray'>lababeauray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Mainly Jisung's POV, Instant Connection, Long time-span, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Vacation, absence makes the heart grow fonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lababeauray/pseuds/lababeauray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung has always wanted a place to call home. He hadn’t expected it to be a place unknown off coast and far from the city that he keeps coming back to. Perhaps at the back of his mind, he hopes Minho’s always yearned for someone to stay too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>STRAY KIDS BIGBANG: 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was on a trip in the middle of last year. Suffice to say I didn’t want to go back to the city, but maybe I’ll be back home soon enough. For now, I made an imaginary island.</p><p>I'm not gonna lie, I had a lot of lag time writing this, ups and downs really the whole process I was writing this, but I hope it all makes sense for you. Hoping I did justice to a's amazing art for this fic linked <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1scVgw9eoQC-ass6oDEkcvWdxi78tIVyn/view?usp=sharing">here</a> too. </p><p>Also, I made a whole playlist for this, but I think these two songs are crucial for when you’re reading halfway through the end: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7BdXiDH2bPhBuPP2jTwRZB?si=6ro_VL2GRxC3yOZUiJ_Bmg">1</a> | <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6r2JV75tE0vNgNCv4HKsBC?si=Y_eCBBfdTgWqZagkq_h1sQ">2</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I've always looked for places </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To call home and memories </em>
</p><p><em> To hold onto when I feel </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> I can no longer go on  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
There's an island in South Korea alive with lush greenery and covered in limestone forests. It provides asylum to many wildlife species that struggle to exist in the mainland. </p><p>Where you can only see a flock of birds fly once in a blue moon in the metro, here they fly by freely every other quarter hour. White-bellied sea eagles soar over waterways and above the land and its well taken care of flora and fauna. If you spend enough time watching, you can see them perched high up in the trees, nestling or taking their sweet time devouring freshly caught prey from the nearby ocean.</p><p>It isn’t a resort, contrary to what the few non-locals who know of its existence say. It's a destination that welcomes visitors who wish to get away from their lives by experiencing nature and immersing themselves in the island with an open heart and mind. </p><p>Dangunjeon is a hidden gem in the east, unknown throughout the rest of the world and overshadowed by Jeju’s glimmering reputation. Its tropical weather is a wonder in light of South Korea’s typical four seasons. Rain starts in July and ends mid-October. The rest of the months are a mix of drought and flood, although the sun invites its citizens to bask in the light every once in a while, when the rain eases and gives them a chance to breathe.</p><p>Sure, Jeju is well known for its beauty. It’s a symbol of status, of prestige. Everyone visits to brag, attending lavish weddings and vacationing with family, basking in what the island has to offer but with no one to tell, what with everyone there doing exactly the same. Everyone takes pictures by the foot of Hallasan, peace signs out as if they’ve reached the peak when they haven’t even taken the first step of the climb.</p><p>Dangunjeon, by contrast, is the kind of place you visit not to flaunt but to experience, the place to go when you’re sure you won’t know anyone—where you’re all nobodies in a sea of nameless faces, where no one cares what you do and won’t judge. Where Jeju boasts of urbanization, Dangunjeon’s way of life is simple and a back-to-basics adventure. Locals more often than not catch fish with their bare hands, sometimes staking through, and then grilling in an open fire. Hikes are necessary to get through the forests to catch a glimpse of resident sea eagles or marvel at the bats roosting in the cave. There, you can kayak and snorkel through the lagoons and pristine coral reefs. There are no luxuries like electricity or running water, as everything is solar-powered and water is preciously utilized. </p><p>That is exactly why Minho chose to stay; to get away from city life, to take care of the dreams <em> they </em>shared. </p><p>He gazes at the sunset far past the blues of the ocean, observing the waves as they crash against the shore. Minho feels the air stir beside him as a breeze blows the leaves that have fallen by his feet. He turns to watch Jihyo, gracious as always, take her time trudging over. She sets a cup of coffee in front of him, and, finally, takes a seat at his side. </p><p>“For your thoughts,” she smiles, courteous as always, then looks to the sun setting far in the east. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. The breeze from the ocean blows over her bangs slightly, too gently to ruin them or the braid keeping her dark brown locks intact. </p><p>Minho looks at her in gratitude, unspoken words as clear as day. They’ve known each other for so long that they don’t need words to express everything they’re feeling. Jihyo’s always been so loyal, and has been there for Minho in times of uncertainty. It’s safe to say they grew up together, the noona Minho has always wished for growing up. When no one believed him, Jihyo did, even when she’d married at a young age to Eui Geon.</p><p>“You haven’t been out here in a long time.”</p><p>He only nods in acknowledgement, looking out toward the sun. “It’s been four years, hasn’t it?” </p><p>Jihyo only nods slowly, her eyes reflecting the orange of the sun when she says, “He would want you to be happy, Minho. Even if it means moving on,” she pauses, “from him.”</p><p>It’s been six years since he fell in love with the sun, and four since the light died. It had to, at some point, he supposes. It was inevitable. But still he remembers how the glimmer diminished from <em> his </em> eyes, dulling the sparkle that he once radiated. He needed to make one last sacrifice for the island, perhaps, for the place they’ve called home since they settled down. </p><p>The sunlight filters through the water in a dazzling display of light. It wasn’t a dream when Minho met him: the man in his recurring dreams with a broad chiseled chest, a strong nose, and a sad smile. But it might as well have been. Their memories are enveloped in a haze, a flurry of remembrance, like a whirlwind romance that didn’t quite have a happy ending. </p><p>Minho would like to believe that he’s living a folklore and that <em> he </em> retreated and sank back down into the mountains, laid in the green and brown earth to become one with it. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minho remembers that last touch of <em> his </em> hand on his cheek, how <em> he </em>sputtered on his words, what he said with his dying breath, “Maybe you’ll meet someone new—f-from the city. You will know. He might leave,” he heaves, “but he’ll come back until he chooses to stay.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung bids Felix goodbye long after the dismissal bell has passed, leaving the empty classroom they had been using to catch up on each other’s days. He's swamped with schoolwork and never-ending deadlines, but what’s really bogging him down is his lyric composition subject. He loves writing songs, loves the course he’s taking, but lately he just can’t pin down the right feel to it and the right words to go along with it these days. </p><p>He decides to put it at the back of his mind. It’s the last thing he wants to think about as he finally exits Hongik University, vacation in mind.</p><p>It’s a good thing Gaecheonjeol is coming up, which gives him a special no-class Friday. He has at least four days to spare for the holiday, including the weekends. </p><p>
  <em>Four days. </em>
</p><p>Four days free to do whatever he wants to do, go wherever he wants to go.</p><p>On his way home, he passes through the busy inner streets of Myeongdong where students fill the place. Everyone is busy buying and selling, cooking street foods and shouting false advertisements to make a living. It doesn’t help that cars try to pass through the already cramped street, leaving scant walking space for the crowds that congest and loiter uncaringly along the road. </p><p>Some days it’s saner, more manageable. But today just <em> isn’t </em>it, and Jisung couldn’t be more pissed as he kicks a stray can that makes him stumble on a step. </p><p>He quickly shuffles through the crowd, and among the chaos, he sees a rundown shop with rows upon rows of barely-functioning television sets, all showing the same video of a beach, sunset illuminating the <em> hidden gem </em>, as it’s coined—written in rather tacky comic sans subtitles in ridiculous neon yellow.</p><p>Already he’s rummaging through a mental picture of a brochure in his mind, planning what he wants to do in his four-day break. Does he want to hike? Sure. Maybe go on a road trip with Felix, but surely he would want his boyfriend Seungmin to come with, no? Jisung isn’t exactly opposed to the idea, but apart from the fact that none of them have exactly gotten their licenses yet, it would suck to feel like a third wheel. Perhaps to Malaysia? But that’s shot down by the idea of his mother nagging his every decision, so he firmly decides against it. He looks at the advertisement on the television screens again, and the light glares back, almost glowing. A light bulb is going off in his head with a bright idea for a trip into the unknown. Perhaps somewhere more lowkey, where he knew no one. </p><p>He isn’t ready to build a new identity of his own, no. </p><p>It’ll be just a vacation, he’ll be a drifter, and the days will pass faster than he’ll ever feel them, slipping like sand through his fingers. </p><p>Suddenly Jisung has an idea where he’s going on his four-day break. He picks up his pace again, charged with emotions he breaks from the crowd and skips past at a traffic cone blocking his way. He bumps into a few people, some of them snickering disapproval at his inappropriate mannerisms, but he doesn't care. He’ll be out of here by tomorrow anyway. </p><p>When he reaches home, he immediately shoves his backpack somewhere in the living room and fishes his laptop out to brainstorm. He wants a quiet place of reprieve. Call it soul-searching, for lack of a better term. Maybe skindive in blue waters, meet a whole new world beneath the waves. He wants to be greeted by warm rays of sun as he wakes and to be bid farewell by the sea breeze at night. </p><p>He just wants a break. </p><p>That's it. </p><p>It isn’t hard to figure out what that means or how to get it. So with excited fingers, he frantically searches online for an underrated beach getaway and a few names stand out he writes away in a list, some few search engine options that came after Jeju. Jindo, Udo, Seonyudo, what will it be for this holiday’s menu? He scrolls further down and <em> Dangunjeon?  </em></p><p>Dangunjeon catches his eye. He hasn’t heard of it before, but he’s known the tale of Dangun—the legendary founder and god-king of Gojoseon, the first Korean kingdom—since way back in elementary. With sure resolve, he clicks through the island’s website:  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dangunjeon Sanctuary </em>
</p><p><em>n. A separation or disconnection</em> <em><br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p><em> We saved a Korean island.<br/>
</em> <em>Now we invite you to explore it.<br/>
</em> <em>Dangunjeon island is a lush 46-hectare island and marine sanctuary located off the southern coast of Jeju.</em></p><p> </p><p>He’s going to Dangunjeon. </p><p>He skims through the packages: a menu and an itinerary with accommodations. A package for everything, including full-board meals, for 300,000 won 4d3n. He sends in a request and fills out a few waiver forms agreeing to some ecotourism rules and conservation of the rainforest.</p><p>Jisung often retreats into a daydream, thinking of all the great things that will happen on the trip. This is no exception. He lies in bed to sleep, but unable to fall into slumber, mentally listing all the items he should bring for the trip. </p><p>He wonders what drew him to choose his place of destination ultimately, not knowing about the culture, food, or anything at all about the island or anyone he knows who's gone apart from the information he’s scrolled through. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jisung hadn't expected the 5-hour midday bus ride. Right after his email correspondence with a local named Jihyo about his visit approval, he packed light and picked himself up to go to the terminal. </p><p>However comfortable the bus, his restlessness couldn't be tamed seated upfront. He'd write on the misty windows with the help of the rain and fog. He'd plug in his earphones and watch videos on YouTube just to ease the boredom. </p><p>He had zipped himself up in his raincoat earlier, when the cold had seeped through his shoulders and goosebumps made him squirm in his seat. He was prepared, alright, for whatever weather to come his way, and really, he isn't wrong as it drizzles and the drops get bigger and bigger judging by the incessant pitter-pattering building up on the roof.</p><p>He knew anyway that this is a retreat into the unknown. He might as well use all his gadgets until the signal dissipates. He's running on 32%, on low power mode. It's still 4 bars in of 4g and a long-winding road of lush green fields. </p><p>Cows grace the view occasionally, some pulled along thick ropes by children who walk so naturally along those side streets that it almost seems they’ve been leading cattle since before they were born. </p><p>The bus ride is quiet for the most part. Everyone else seems to know where they’re going, unlike Jisung, who seeks the help of a maps app every 15 minutes to verify that he isn’t going off-road. </p><p>At one point, the bus stops for a moment as the conductor jumps off and returns a beat later with a small boy that’s probably his son. The similarity in their facial features is convincing, polite eyes and thin lips pressed together. Jisung watches as the boy is gently pushed to the driver and he makes a small wave as his father says, “Say hi to your godfather.”</p><p>No one seems to mind the disruption. If this were a situation back in the city, people would make a rude remark about the littlest disturbance—traffic, muttering about how they’re gonna be late for school, and so on. Jisung shrugs it off. It’s probably the dynamic of a place far removed from urbanization. Life is slower and not as ever-changing as the city. </p><p>A few bumps here and there and a few minutes pass. </p><p>Nonchalance falls like a veil, lulling Jisung into a nap like the other slumbering passengers. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It's quiet when he reaches his destination. An outskirt away from the technology-dependent life.</p><p>There’s a line of pedicabs leading to a rock-lined route. This side of the country seems underdeveloped but proudly so. It does not scream civilization. Everyone gets by, either with a public utility vehicle or by foot, walking kilometers for hours on end to get to their destinations. They don’t mind that the nearest grocery store is kilometers away (something Jisung noticed when he looked out of the window a few hours ago), and everyone knows each other however far apart their houses. </p><p>Jisung is immediately approached by a group of locals who asks if he needs a ride anywhere. He takes a few pensive seconds to gauge their intentions, if they are to be trusted, but he says it anyway—that he’s waiting for Jihyo from an island called Dangunjeon. The group of locals look at each other knowingly. Turns out everyone knows Dangunjeon. </p><p>“I arrived earlier than usual, so it’s fine if I wait.” Jisung offers a small smile to one of them, but he realizes he spoke a minute too late when another man shouts from behind him and ushers two boys closer to him.</p><p>“They can accompany you to the shore just until your boat arrives,” one of the older men says. </p><p>“I’m Jaemin,” the boy with the brown hair greets, lips curved upward, his dimple whiskers showing.</p><p>“Jeno,” the other one greets with a short wave, shoving Jaemin playfully.</p><p>“I’m Jisung,” he introduces himself with a brief appreciative smile.</p><p>Since he arrived earlier than usual, Jisung decides to let Jeno and Jaemin walk him to the port instead. He figures he might as well kill some time with local kids who know better.  </p><p>The walk isn’t exactly a long one—barely a half kilometer at best—mostly comprised of avoiding big rocks and puddles of mud. Jeno and Jaemin are good company with their playful banter, supplying Jisung trivia here and there about the island he would soon experience.</p><p>“There’s this Turtle Beach where the turtles leave their eggs to hatch.”</p><p>“It’s been a long time since our last visit, but they’ll definitely take you to go and see the bat cave.”</p><p>“Lino’s been keeping it afloat since.”</p><p>“The noonas are nice and pretty too. Jihyo, Dahyun, and Nayeon. You’ll meet them when you get there.”</p><p>The unfamiliar names excite him. He feels like the adventure of a lifetime is only a boat ride away from where they stand.</p><p>When they arrive by the dock, the two other boys depart with a wave, still playfully stepping on each other’s feet. Jisung stands where they left him and waits a few minutes for a text from Jihyo, which says ‘<em> the boatman is on the way to get you. </em>’ </p><p>He’s surprised there is still a signal in the area; he distinctly remembers Jihyo stating that there are wifi-restricted areas near the island.</p><p>Sure enough, soon he hears a familiar dry mechanical hum and sees a boat approaching. It docks at the shore and a boatman jumps off, greeting Jisung and passing over a life vest for him to wear. </p><p>They sail for 15 minutes, venturing past the shine of the blue waters until a homey little island comes into view. The ocean glimmers even bluer under the steady sunlight. </p><p>The rhythmic humming of the engines stop the same time the boat docks by the shore. It’s still a little deep, reaching just above the boatman’s waist when he sinks to the water, but the boatman says they couldn’t go any nearer because of the corals as he assists Jisung down the makeshift ladder and makes a grab for Jisung’s backpack. </p><p>Jisung follows the boatman’s agile steps, carefully looking down so as to not land a faulty step and risk injuring himself from rough edges he could land on. The boatman accompanies him just until the entrance, in front of the information desk. He places Jisung’s things on a chair, next to a signage that read <em> Taepung Beach </em>, and waves, Jisung thanking him promptly for the help. </p><p>He's met with a few smiling locals. Surprisingly, there really aren’t many people. All he could see was a couple and a man who looked just a bit older than Jisung munching on some afternoon snacks while he read the newspaper.</p><p>The birds, sound and alive, chirp freely here. Their calls blend in with <em> How Deep is Your Love </em>playing in the background. It’s a welcome contrast to tires against concrete, car horns honking in the daylight, the traffic jam during rush hours. </p><p>Here, you can see flocks of birds and a school of fish drifting atop the ocean.</p><p>For once, the calm is here. Solace is welcoming with its encouraging invitation to stay.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shortly after, Jisung is led to a two-person cabana. A mosquito net looms over the bed. There’s a small staircase going down to the bathroom. Everything’s environmentally-friendly. No air conditioner, but who needs it when you’re by the beach, right?</p><p>After he settles down and changes into a rash guard and board shorts, he proceeds outside and is offered some afternoon snacks of banana fritters. Jihyo </p><p>The woman with a lovely smile who brings it to him introduces herself as Jihyo. “Kindly wait for Dahyun. She’ll be your guide for today’s activities.” When she turns away, she does so with grace before she returns to her post behind the bar.  </p><p>Dahyun takes a while, but Jisung doesn’t mind. This way he can leave his leftover banana fritters on the table and explore the area further.</p><p>Here it's tranquil, the trees swinging in greeting, waves caressing the shore like serene music to his ears. It almost invites him to take a dip then and there, except he’d rather take advantage of the tour package he’s paying for. </p><p>There's no harm that could happen here. It’s just pure relaxation and a time for revival of his aching ribs and a break from everything he's ever known on the other side of the long-winding fence.</p><p>What leaves him in awe isn’t the scenery, though. When he turns and comes back up where he’s sat, Jisung sees<em> him </em>. </p><p>A man who couldn’t be too much older smiling at the customers at the other table, making conversation. Jisung is captivated by his smile. Their gazes meet shortly, and is that a small smile the pretty man returns in his direction? </p><p>Jisung is quick to look away so he doesn’t look like a creeper and sits back down by his table in haste. He grabs a banana fritter to chew if only to keep himself preoccupied. He hopes he isn’t blushing and that Dahyun gets here soon. </p><p>Who would've known there was a hidden gem on the outskirts of town? Jisung kinda couldn't place him. The man looked versatile. Jisung could imagine him in the city or out here with the quiet of rural life. </p><p>The man is a conversationalist, as far as Jisung observes. He moves from table to table, tending to customers and making quick conversation with the staff, making sure they’ve been well served, are satisfied with the island's services, or are working well. </p><p>"He's our manager, Lino," someone helpfully supplies. They must've seen Jisung taking furtive glances at the guy. </p><p>"Lino?" Jisung asks. He briefly remembers Jeno and Jaemin mention <em> Lino </em>. </p><p>"Yeah.” She must not have noticed that Jisung wasn’t paying attention. “Anyway, I’m Dahyun,” she introduces with a wide smile. “I'm gonna go prep your gear so I can take you snorkeling.”</p><p>When Dahyun comes back, the man is nowhere to be seen. If Dahyun notices his absence, she doesn’t let on. She launches right into her duties as a guide, briefing Jisung about all the parts of the island as he takes him to a back where there’s a map of the island. She mentions where there is signal—the Sinsa Lagoon, Watch Tower (“<em> There are other parts with signal, but these are the only ones you could access with a guaranteed downtime when your hands aren’t full anyway” </em>)—and all the others parts with restricted signal like the Taepung Beach, Turtle Beach, Bat Cave, Gyeolseog Beach, Learning Center, and Eagle’s Nest. Jisung notes this for later. He figures it’s probably a frequently asked question of visitors, but the exact point of why he went here at all was to spend some downtime and go off the radar. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>True enough, Dahyun takes Jisung on a 5-minute trek further back where they came from. They descend a flight of stone stairs, holding onto sturdy wooden railings made of tree branches. Jisung asks Dahyun if he can help her carry the gear, but she refuses with a smile on her face and a slight shake of the head. </p><p>Jisung notices vines grow liberally here, blocking their views, and that Dahyun is an expert in making a clearing. They cross a bamboo bridge, carefully taking one step on bamboo rafts at a time. Dahyun reaches their destination a beat faster, then turns to help Jisung out, holding out her hand when she sees him struggling with each step. </p><p>He looks around, realizes they’re at the watchtower only when he peers up at the old but sturdy-looking white spire. They’re somewhere in the middle opening where it extends to the dock overlooking the ocean. He watches Dahyun set the diving gear down. </p><p>“It’s your first time here I’m guessing?” Dahyun starts the conversation with a smile. </p><p>“Yeah,” Jisung breathes. “I literally only read about Dangunjeon a week ago.” </p><p>“It’s off-peak actually, so it came as a surprise to Jihyo when she received your email.”</p><p>“I noticed a few visitors, though. Are they regulars?”</p><p>“That we do have,” Dahyun confirms. “If you noticed the man eating on his own, that’s Sungjin. He frequents the island monthly.” </p><p>Jisung nods. “And the couple?”</p><p>“I think they’re on their anniversary or something. They actually got here just yesterday.” </p><p>Dahyun chooses that as the perfect time to crouch down, scavenging through the lifesaver she had set down a few minutes earlier. She fishes out a pair of flippers and a snorkel mask, then hands them over to Jisung. “Put these on.” She finds another set for herself and flawlessly puts them on with a snap. </p><p>Jisung nods and does as he’s told, stepping out of his flip flops and plopping down to take a seat by the dock. He wears the mask with ease and waters the flippers so they slip onto his feet easier. </p><p>Dahyun sits beside him then, this time setting the lifesaver with a plunk on the water’s surface before them. “Do you swim?” </p><p>“I can manage the basics and my stamina isn’t bad, but I wouldn’t say I’m a swimmer. I can try attempting more, though.” </p><p>“Alright, but as a safety precaution, please hold onto the lifesaver,” she taps on it, “whenever you come up for air.” </p><p>“Alright, Dahyun <em> noona </em>. Can I call you that?”</p><p>“Of course,” Dahyun chuckles, baring all teeth as he pats at Jisung’s head. Jisung claps then, ready for adventure as he’s always been. “Let’s go!”</p><p>Dahyun takes the lead naturally, pulling on the lifesaver with a string, a meter ahead from where Jisung holds onto to help keep himself afloat. A few seconds in, Dahyun disappears underwater, then resurfaces to let Jisung know he can take a dip in. </p><p>When Jisung dips his head underwater, it’s like a whole new world. The first thing that catches his attention are schools of fish swimming parallel to him. He watches in awe, helpfully assisting his breathing through the pipe, as a multitude of marine biodiversity appears before his eyes all at the same time. It kind of overwhelms him. Thankfully, Dahyun is there to guide him through the whole ordeal, propelling him further to cover a large expanse of water creatures and habitats alike: clams, coral reefs in varying colors, starfish, batfish, and so on.</p><p>When they come up for air, a school of fish jumps out of the water and back silently. Jisung’s eyes are shining with curiosity. Dahyun helpfully satisfies his thirst for knowledge. “You see the giant clams? They’re at least one meter big.”</p><p>“I see giant oysters. There are big purple ones on the inside that are moving. Are they the same?” </p><p>“The ones that look like giant oysters are actually diseased giant clams. The more they are white, the more the disease is spreading. Otherwise, they’d be alive and purple like the ones you saw moving.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They ascend an hour later when Jisung is done gawking in excitement and surprise once he’s squeezed out all the questions in his head and Dahyun has answered every one of them. </p><p>She takes him to the Sinsa Lagoon where Jisung has lunch. It’s also where the Learning Center is. It’s not exactly ideal, but Jisung dines in the presence of artifacts in aquariums and a skeleton of a big dolphin looming over them. Jisung isn’t opposed to the idea, now and then standing up to take a peek at preserved species of fish and birds, a whole map of the island like he saw ealier marking where they were with a <em> You are here </em> and posters put up about being a <em> responsible traveler </em> and taking note of the 6Rs: researching your destination, recognizing the rules, reducing waste, respecting wildlife, reporting illegal activities, and recommending sustainable options. </p><p>“We usually hold conferences here when there are class excursions on the island,” Dahyun informs him. “Or when there are quite a number of visitors.”</p><p>“What’s the most number of visitors?”</p><p>“32, if I remember correctly. That includes day trips and overnight stays.” </p><p>It's where Jisung gets to know more about Dahyun through discussing the environment and her studies; how she’s currently taking up Agri-fishery as a postgraduate course at a state university in the next town over. (“<em> You probably passed by it going here” </em>, Dahyun said) And how she goes to the island every weekend to work as a local tour guide. </p><p>“I feel like the earth grows around me here as I embrace every inch of it. The island owns me and I just don’t want to leave. I found out about the island from Jihyo unnie. She’s the girlfriend of my older brother’s best friend. When we visited one time, Lino was here and offered me a position. Who was I to reject it? I loved it and was so thankful.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dahyun takes Jisung to see the bat cave just before sunset. The cave is a little creepy; it looks like a developing cyclone of winged rats. The sound they make is eerily screechy and insistent, growing louder and more frequent coupled with the constant flapping of wings as Jisung stands by the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Clearly, the bats’ peace has been disturbed. Jisung and Dahyun don’t make it any further inside, unable to see what lies hidden deep within the cave. Jisung just eyes a clear pond all the way at the bottom, scared shitless at the thought of falling in. Dahyun says that keeping a safe distance is a precaution as the cave has a deep downward curve and could cause them to fall into their demise.</p><p>“Don’t touch the railings,” Dahyun stops Jisung just before he reaches out to stabilize himself. She pulls him back so that they’re standing farther away. “They’re just full of bat poop,” she laughs. “Unless you’re okay with that.”</p><p>On the way back, Dahyun stops in her tracks and points at a tree. Jisung doesn’t see it at first, but when he does, he finds himself face to face with a bigger bat than the rest they’ve seen in the bat cave, upside down as it sleeps with its wings propped on its side. </p><p>“It’s a flying fox,” Dahyun supplies. “Its wings could spread out a meter long.” </p><p>It’s a longer route back as they talk about the history of the island. </p><p>“How long has Dangunjeon been around?” </p><p>“It’s been around 10 years. Funny you asked, and maybe I’m not the best person to answer. Lino has a lot more history with this island. But I still find it interesting. The first owner before made this a secret base for himself. He did illegal logging. When they transferred owners 10 years ago, it was restored and reclaimed to what it is now. But long story short, the late owner put the island in Lino’s name.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When they come back down to the Taepung Beach, it’s just in time for dinner. Jisung frowns briefly because he wasn’t able to see the sunset today, but his stomach grumbling is enough to make him stop obsessing over it.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Dahyun asks Jisung who nods in response. Dahyun proceeds to give a signal to Jihyo, who’s manning the desk, indicating that they could start bringing the food in. </p><p>“Aren’t you?” Jisung asks back, comfortably settling down on the couches overlooking the ocean. The couple is in view, probably milking what little sunlight there is to get a bit of tan. </p><p>Sungjin, the older man, eats alone at a separate table still with a newspaper spread across his face. </p><p>When the food arrives, it’s more than what Jisung imagined to be dinner. It’s a feast! Each pot is teeming with food that he can’t possibly finish on his own. The serving is enough for at least three people: grilled fish drenched in sauce, a plate of mangoes, red rice, creamed vegetables, and what looked like chicken steamed in soy. </p><p>Jisung is overwhelmed. “This is too much.”</p><p>“Oh?” Dahyun gives him a look. “You haven’t experienced the dinner buffet on Sundays. It will be hard for you to go home Monday morning with a bloated stomach!”</p><p>“Do you guys always eat this much?”</p><p>“Most times, but the way they make it is usually healthier around here,” Dahyun laughs. “We catch and harvest our own food. Chicken, fish, you name it. Okay, maybe except for the rice supplied by the next town. I guess when you appreciate the process that goes in it, you should eat a hefty amount to pay off your hard work. Or maybe that’s just me.”   </p><p>It doesn’t take a lot of convincing on Jisung’s part to have Dahyun join him for dinner, and maybe she makes an even larger dent to their feast than he does. Jisung jokes about it later on, mouth full of food and laughter when Dahyun defends herself and says there’s a lot of work to be done on the island and how little down time she gets. Dahyun really speaks in a mirthful friendly tone is what Jisung realizes, a lot of love in her every word for the island.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The succeeding hours after dinner, Jisung spends reading a few chapters of the book he grabbed off last minute from his bookshelf of unread books collecting dust back in Seoul.</p><p>Contented that he was able to go through a few pages, he pulls out the notebook that he quickly snagged from his room earlier. He scribbles a few words, looking at the stillness of the night, peering up to try and catch a glimpse of the moon. </p><p>He didn’t expect to see movement when he looked to the shore, the sound of the waves gently lapping the shore filling his ears in the distance, but Lino came into view, seemingly walking towards him. Too shy to utter a greeting, Jisung looks down at his notebook and pretends to write broken words that don’t seem to connect: ‘stranger’, ‘mysterious’, ‘island’, but perhaps they do make sense. </p><p>When he looks back up again, there’s a white light a little off shore. It’s a low tide. That was fast. Is that Lino standing on a paddle board? One minute he’s right in front of him and the next he’s on the water. It’s like <em> deja vu </em>, that one fleeting dream he had on the bus ride to Dangunjeon. The light is as bright as the moon on the sky as he slowly paddles, the water dark blue from Jisung’s view. It’s like an illusion—similar to man’s first step on the moon perhaps. So he sketches a rough illustration on his notebook: a man standing on a board, paddle in motion with small ripples on the ocean below. The sketch is encased within four walls, with a background of the moon so big, almost as though it’s swallowing the image he created in a swirl. It made sense to Jisung to doodle an image alongside his lyrics for visual reference. He’s always worked better this way.  </p><p><em> Man on the moon </em>has a nice ring to it. Maybe he knows what to write about now, after all.  </p><p>The quiet is nice later when he goes back to his room and the ambiance of the lamps even better makes the room glow in dim orange. He promptly scrubs off the grime of today in a bath and towels off before changing into folded clothes from his pack. As he tucks himself to sleep, surprisingly he finds it easy even with the hum of the fan and the mosquito net unfurled over the bed. </p><p><em> It’s safe and sound </em>, he thinks. </p><p>Nothing could harm him here. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jisung wakes up around four a.m, the morning cuckoo of a rooster a welcome disturbance to what would otherwise result in him oversleeping. He peeks through the blinds, but no one is up. There’s a blob seated in the kitchen hut, but he shuts the blinds and goes back to bed to get a few more winks.</p><p>He wakes up properly two hours later, after much self-convincing to seize a good day, approaches the concierge where Jihyo is. “Good morning, Jisung,” she says with a smile. <em> Always with a smile </em>. “Dahyun is out today. Please wait for Minho. He’ll accompany you instead after your breakfast.”</p><p>When it registers, he’s already sat before a dining table as he recalls the memory of Dahyun briefing him promptly when he's met with a smiling Lino who appears in view a minute later. He’s clad in a mostly black wetsuit—the only colored part was the teal color on his thighs where it kind of aims to resemble board shorts. </p><p>Breakfast is surprisingly light (okay, maybe except the pancakes) with two sunny side-up eggs and a bountiful variation of sliced fresh fruits: banana, mango (<em> They don’t run out of mangoes, do they? </em>Jisung thinks), watermelon, and pineapple. There’s a small tray of condiments to the side and he dollops honey all over his pancakes before he helps himself. </p><p>He watches Lino disappear where he overlooks the view of the sunrise, probably preparing the gear they’re using for later. </p><p>For the succeeding hour, he enjoys his food and eats well simultaneously watching the blues and whites mesh in the sky illuminated by the radiance of the sunrise. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sorry I took a while," Lino approaches him later, wiping his wet hands down his thighs. "I hope you're fine with the change as Dahyun has some personal matters to attend to."</p><p>"That's alright." </p><p>“You can call me Lino, by the way.” </p><p>Instead of replying, Jisung stares at him.</p><p><em> So this is Lino. Everyone looks at him with so much fervor as though he could part the seas. He's the true gem of this hidden paradise, </em> Jisung thinks, as he finds himself staring.</p><p>"Is there something on my face?" Minho chuckles.</p><p>"Sorry, no," Jisung snaps out of it eventually. "I’m Jisung. Han. Han Jisung,” he says absentmindedly repeating his name, which gets Lino to react with a smile, lips curling up at the corners in an interesting smug fashion. “So what are we gonna do today?"</p><p>"It’s a beautiful day, so we’ll do some snorkeling, trekking, kayaking, and go to Turtle Beach. In no particular order. You've been to the bat cave, right?"</p><p>Jisung nods promptly and Lino leads the way to the back of the beach where they start on their trek. It’s a little awkward, sure, but even with the short amount of encounter he’s had with Lino thus far, Jisung already feels strangely at ease around him. He’s pretty sure he won’t mind following him around the whole day. </p><p>They pass to the side of a mangrove, a swamp, puddles of water on the ground littered in seaweed, and small rock formations. Leaves scrunch with every step they take nearer to their destination. </p><p>It’s a comfortable kind of silence even as they pass particularly long vines that block their way, Minho effortlessly parting them and Jisung following quickly in tow as he attempts conversation.</p><p>“How long have you been here?”</p><p>Minho seems caught off guard for a few seconds until it registers that Jisung’s talking to him. He pauses, then replies, “Here? As in the island?” Jisung nods. “Give or take 6 years. I visit the other towns sometimes.”</p><p>“So how old are you?” Jisung doesn’t know if he’s intruding, but he thought better to ask anyway. They reach a dead end, a rock formation high up that Minho climbs flawlessly, reaching out a hand to Jisung when he reaches the top. Jisung takes a deep breath before taking his hand, pushing himself up until they’re standing parallel. “You can’t be that much older than me.”</p><p>Minho looks at Jisung, trying to gauge where all these questions are coming from but he figures maybe the younger is just curious. So before he turns back, he only utters, “You sound confident. Take a guess.” </p><p>“23? 24? 25? People these days are always around that age.” </p><p>“Mmm getting warmer,” Minho singsongs.</p><p>“30? Are you kidding me? With that face?”</p><p>“What does that mean? But okay, I’m 26.”</p><p>“I meant you look young. Maybe only a few years older than me. I’m 20.”</p><p>When Minho was 20, he was very much in love. He held the sun in the palm of his hands, he sailed with it. Even at night, its glow never left him. </p><p>“Dahyun noona told me she’d teach me to skin dive,” Jisung shares. It comes out kind of a whine, a complaint as he recalls the highlights of yesterday’s tour. “We tried in the deepest part of the ocean nearest the shore, but,” he laughs, “I just couldn’t get it right. I kept floating back up.” </p><p>“Oh? You’re looking at the best skin diver round here,” Minho scoffs, jumping down to a flatter surface. “I could just help you with that instead." </p><p>When they reach a corner of the mangroves, they enter into the light streaming from the end of the shrouded forest. </p><p>It’s another lagoon Minho brings him to, but this time there’s a floating hut on the ocean a half kilometer away. Across the ocean over, he can see a familiar structure and points to it. “Is that the Learning Center? Dahyun noona brought me there yesterday.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s great you noticed. We can also kayak from there, but I figured I’d give you a tour of the other lagoons we have as we paddle.” Minho proceeds to hand Jisung water gear, urging him to wear it before he maneuvers two kayaks and anchors them right by the shore. </p><p>“Why are there two? Why can’t we use just one and I ride as a passenger? What If I tip over?” Jisung asks, as Minho gestures for him to take a seat on one of the kayaks. </p><p>“You won’t tip over if you do it right. How will you enjoy it if you won’t try it out?”</p><p>He guesses Minho is right, taking in a deep breath even if he’s still panicky. Jisung has no energy to argue, even if he’s still feeling queasy and too chicken about this. “But how do I know I’m doing it right?” Already he’s in his life vest, paddling in the waters in a wobbly rhythm. Minho has put his hands on two sides of the paddle, telling him to grip firmly even if Jisung does it too tightly at first. </p><p>Minho gets on a kayak of his own, paddling next to Jisung who’s just floating mindlessly and refusing to paddle. Then he instructs him how to do the basics with demonstration, doing a forward stroke to go straight, reverse stroke as he slows down or goes back up</p><p>“If you want to turn, you’ve got to sweep the paddle. Then draw it in if you want the kayak to scoot sideways.” </p><p>Minho has to suppress laughter. He’s still a guest, after all, and he doesn’t know why but it’s just so fun to tease him. </p><p>It takes a few tries but Jisung gets the hang of it, looking shy when he does every stroke successfully. He gets into a vocal rhythm, softly chanting a <em> left, right, left, right </em> until he’s just saying it to himself mentally. </p><p>So they kayak on. Jisung bravely heads north with a big forward stroke when he’s confident enough, round a mangrove, just enjoying the view of the coast; greenery springing forth from limestone and boulders kissed by blue and green waves. Jisung makes a round on a smaller mangrove as Minho tails on his back.</p><p>They reach the entrance of the north lagoon and suddenly the water is calm. Something glides above them, diverting their attention from the sudden sand seagrass a foot or so below. It perches on a tree just a few meters away and above; it's Jisung's first glimpse of a Stork-billed kingfisher, its large reddish beak fit for a king. It watches them attentively and they watch back. </p><p>Deeper into the lagoon, traces of seaweed and dead ocean flora are dispersed and slowly swirling at the center. There are also a few plastic bottles, snack packaging, and styrofoam. Even in this far off pocket of water and life more than three kilometers away from the mainland, plastic discards still find their way inside one of the island's secluded lagoons. Before Jisung can pick up any stray waste, Minho's already picking them up and piling them all in his kayak making Jisung follow suit. </p><p>Their kayak excursion involved a spontaneous coastal clean-up of plastic and other debris floating at the center of one of the hidden lagoons of the island. </p><p>Jisung challenges Minho to a race as they paddle away to another lagoon when he splashes water to the older’s direction, attempting to distract him, as he paddles forward on his own and Minho was gonna turn it down if Jisung hadn’t been insistent on the taunting. </p><p>When they step out and anchor the kayaks, they’re soaking wet from the waist down. As Minho collects the trash they’ve piled into their kayaks, Jisung’s feels sticky, wet spots marking up his rashguard so he strips it before Minho lead the way to his lunch. Today’s lunch isn’t in the presence of artifacts, but the sight is still a lot to take in up in a gazebo surrounded by clear blue water and white motorboats like the one he rode in going to the island. </p><p>Minho looks him up, Jisung notices, but Jisung’s not sure if Minho’s gaze is scrutinizing the flat of his stomach. Jisung admits he isn’t as muscled as Minho is, but he was toned. Minho looks away and Jisung leers at him as he hangs his top on a railing and takes a seat. </p><p>“Aren’t you gonna join me?” </p><p>“In a while.” </p><p>When Minho comes back, he’s in a similar attire as Jisung. Rash guard and board shorts. Jisung looks at him from head to toe and notices Minho is wearing a black threaded anklet with a pendant that resembles a tooth, similar to the artifacts he’s seen around the island. </p><p>The older sits across from him and he looks pensive even as he watches Jisung chew around his food, cheeks bloating. </p><p>“Aren’t you hungry?”</p><p>“No, not really,”</p><p>“But it’s lonely eating alone. I couldn’t finish all of this,” Jisung gestures above the food spread. “Dahyun noona ate with me yesterday and it’s weird you’re staring at my cheeks.”</p><p>“I’ve just never seen someone store food in them the way you do.” Lino lifts an eyebrow and this time he’s the one staring at Jisung. The way he does it is not in harsh judgment, but Jisung suddenly feels he’s being scrutinized. </p><p>“It’s a habit. Is it weird?” Lino’s eyes look like they’re sparkling with amusement and it makes Jisung feel a little self-conscious. </p><p>“No, it’s cute actually.” When Minho’s eyes crinkle as he says it, Jisung just really hopes he isn’t blushing.. “Reminds me of Dahyun. No wonder you two get along.”</p><p><em> So that’s what it was about, </em> Jisung thinks, shoveling a generous amount of food to his spoon as he gets over himself.</p><p>Jisung continues eating, now and then Minho steals a bite from the finger food and Jisung doesn’t complain. If anything, he kept on complaining that there’s too much food on his plate. Minho asks him what he’s liked so far and Jisung says the mangoes are sweeter and shares that it’s a lot rare and more expensive back in the city. Also the red rice, a healthier change-up from his otherwise all-white or so he thinks. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In the afternoon after lunch, they snorkel for a few minutes by the gazebo, finding clownfish and naming them Nemo junior, senior and pacific blue tangs in an ocean full of fish.</p><p>It's amazing to explore marine biodiversity, finding corals, and getting your feet tickled by seaweed. There are a few scary-looking fish and a few fish that bump into Jisung, but they never bite. Even they're afraid of people as they hide in sunken logs and their underwater rock houses in his view.</p><p>Jisung dives in and out because he couldn't swim for too long underwater, his breath cut short after a half minute of waddling. Unlike Lino who didn’t need no flippers to skindive, only wearing a mask so he could see clearly underwater. Lino later takes Jisung by surprise as he whips out a waterproof camera as he dives deeper, more than 10 feet underwater Jisung supposes. He points the camera at Jisung until Jisung takes the hint, posing like a blowfish, and with overrated peace signs. Lino promises that he'll send them to Jisung later on when they return to Taepung Beach.</p><p>Whenever Jisung takes a dip, he watches in awe at Minho, while he’s stuck depending on the snorkeling gear, flapping the flippers so he could stay afloat. Where he could wade a few seconds some three feet underwater, Lino looks like a mermaid, circling the waters and taking pictures of the reefs and schools of fish. He’s so attuned to the ways of the water, parting the seagrass smoothly. Perhaps he knew the hidden passages there are in the corals and where to look like he’s a fish himself that could live out of water.  </p><p>Later on as they’re sitting by the dock, feet hanging a few inches above the water, Jisung asks if he could take a look at the underwater photos and he passes by one of Minho’s selfies as he points at one of the reefs. Jisung smiles at that and Minho has to look over, but Jisung’s tipping the camera back so he wouldn’t see.</p><p>“It’s my camera, anyway. If I know, you were looking at my face. Quite a lot of selfies in there.”</p><p>“Oh, wow,” Jisungs scoffs. </p><p>When Minho nudges at Jisung, the younger man knows better than to keep sitting. So he dusts himself off, following after Lino taking off to a trek once again. </p><p>They reach a shore of fine white sand a quarter hour later and Jisung does a once over, taking in the view from left to right. </p><p>Finally, they're walking on fine sand and Minho's voice registers in Jisung's mind.</p><p>“This is the Turtle Beach,” Minho introduces, making big gestures panning the whole expanse of the area. “We don’t have a turtle sighting up in the itinerary, but this is a whole area where turtles go to lay eggs. Once these eggs are laid, only 80% out of a hundred survive.”</p><p>“So where are the turtles? There’s none of them out in here.”</p><p>“A turtle beach with no turtles, ha!” Minho laughs. “They only come here to lay eggs in the summer, around May to August. Sometimes they bask on the coastline but it's rare. They come and go and don’t usually stay for too long.”</p><p>“So what happens to the 80% that survive?”</p><p>“After two months of incubation with the help of heat, ultimately only 1% of them make it through and hatch.”</p><p>Jisung frowns at that. “Why? That’s too little.”</p><p>“Factors such as predator exposure affect their survival rate. Sometimes some are caught by the ocean too.”</p><p>"What do they look like? Are they soft?"</p><p>"They're like hard ping pong balls and you can see them for yourself." Minho starts moving, trudging back up to a mound of soil and sand. “I’m not sure if they’ll stay safe here, but I helped move some over where they couldn’t be attacked by predators just this August.” </p><p>He removes the sand on the top of the mound and frowns. He lets Jisung see them, peering over the hole up top. There are five eggs in the sand, white round ping pong balls like Minho had him picture. </p><p>“Can I touch them?”</p><p>“If you really want to,” Minho encourages. “But be very gentle.”</p><p>Jisung prods a finger, quickly extracting just as he’s touched an egg for a minute second. “Oh my god.”</p><p>The look on Jisung’s face is funny and Minho has to contain the laughter bubbling from his lips, pursing his lips in a thin line. His eyes crinkle in the corners, though, and Jisung’s couldn’t be offended by that. </p><p>“You’re panicky.” </p><p>“I feel like I’m gonna kill it. I’m never gonna touch it again,” and he walks away, finding a sitting spot by the shore just looking at the pinks and oranges meshing in the sky. “Is it past sunset?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Minho nods, trudging where he’s sat. </p><p>“I didn’t even get to see the sunset...again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They pass by the bat cave on the way back and Lino lets Jisung in on a trivia Dahyun hadn’t mentioned. He says it as they tread the way up, that a python lives deeper into the bat cave past the pond but never makes an appearance. It makes Jisung’s skin crawl even if Lino had assured him that no snakes were venomous on the island. But they could still kill with constriction until they swallow you like the boa constrictor in the Little Prince did to a whole elephant.</p><p>Past the bat cave, it was steeper going up. What Lino had told Jisung about the snake kept him alert and just a little paranoid. He steps using the wrong foot and almost tumbles down, had it not been for Lino's fast reflex to hold onto his wrist and bring him back up to his feet.</p><p>Jisung's heartbeat picks up speed and he gulps, breathing in and out with both of his hands on his knees as he signals to Lino to pause.</p><p>"Is this about the snake?"</p><p>Jisung freezes. He didn't want to seem prissy and a scaredy-cat but a sheepish "Yeah." comes out anyway.</p><p>"Sorry about that. Next time I'll tell you after we trek or when we're on a flatter surface so you could run." Minho laughs nervously, trying to make light of the situation.</p><p>The audacity!</p><p>Honestly, though, Jisung couldn't bring himself to be mad as the elder tips his head back, laughing and covering his mouth to prevent from further teasing the younger mercilessly.</p><p>"I'm bolting. When we come back, I'll pack my things and sail my own way home."</p><p>"You do that."</p><p>When no one speaks, they hear the sounds of nature. A consistent drop sounds somewhere past in the mangroves, the chirping birds, and the katydids night-calling.</p><p>And Jisung thinks about that question. If a tree falls in the woods and nobody is there to hear it, does it make a sound?</p><p>“Let me guess, you’re just talking this off to distract yourself from the python.”</p><p>“Not gonna lie.” Jisung admits more quickly than he would like. It’s in matters such as this that you can’t really reserve time to pass til the joke has died. If the python gets to him faster than he’s gotten the words out, surely he’s done for. “I love watching videos of reptiles, but I’m not sure I wanna be wrapped by them.”</p><p>“Don’t worry too much about it.”</p><p><em> Easy for you to say, </em>Jisung thinks, as Lino starts leading them back up again to pick up the pace from where they left off, grabbing Jisung’s hand as they climb back down together. </p><p>Lino’s hands are warm, like they’re made to hold. Jisung thinks maybe he makes pot molds in his free time. They were a little rough, hard working hands that have been through a lot of handy work. </p><p>"Seriously, though, if it appears can you handle it?"</p><p>"Not gonna lie, but no. I can try, though."</p><p>They laugh it off until they reach the peak, hiding the trembling of their fingers in hyper aware motions as if the snake should follow them home. </p><p>The people are warm and friendly just as Dahyun and Jihyo was, but something was different about Lino. With Dahyun, it was just all fun and she’d willingly share info about herself. Jihyo was gentle and welcoming, she looked like someone you would easily trust around here. So he finds himself wanting to know more about Lino for the way that he feels so near physically yet so far when he looks out the distance. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After dinner, Jisung walks gingerly by the shore. It’s low tide and the slap of waves is far, but clearly heard in the distance. There’s a lit floating hut, a string firmly hooked on a sturdy metal planted by the shore, and he wonders if he could sleep in before he makes his way to it. </p><p>When Jisung sets foot on the floating raft, he’s hesitant. Already he’s thinking of two things: 1) He didn’t want to drown, 2) But he really wants to know if it’s possible to sleep overnight on a raft and survive when he wakes up in the morning. </p><p>He’s amazed he sees a guitar lying on the raft, marked with a sticker that it belongs to <em> Lee Minho </em>but it’s slashed over, evidently worn out by the water, like a loose end, a non-stick edge, beside a sticker of Dangunjeon Island’s logo. Is it Lino? It makes sense. Jihyo noona does call him Minho unlike everyone else.</p><p>He had only really thought to write chords manually and possibly play it by ear, but having a guitar makes it far more practical. So he takes it into his arms, strumming an off beat and fixing the tuning pegs so he could play better. In the distance where the water lies, there’s a wall of cement by the shore he wonders about to note to ask the islanders later on as he strums a steady tune with the unfinished lyrics he was working on.</p><p>Lino joins him later, shattering his dreams of sleeping overnight on a raft. Lino stretches his hand and offers him a bottle of beer mouthing <em> It’s on me </em>before sitting a few spaces away from Jisung. Minho sips on a bottle of his own as he hums along to the beat of Jisung’s guitar-playing. </p><p>They don’t speak for a while. There’s really not much to say as the euphony of the distant waves blend with his guitar playing even as Lino looks at him in awe, jaw-slack, seemingly impressed with his skills. “You’re really good.”</p><p>“Do you play?”</p><p>“Not as good as you, but I could play a few easy pieces.”</p><p>For a moment, it seems as though Lino wanted to say something, but goes against it so they lapse into silence again. The only sound that can be heard is Jisung’s strumming and hums as he attempts to follow a tune fit for the song he’s composing. Until Lino is standing up, empty beer bottle in hand. </p><p>“Don’t hang out here for too long. The string might break and you’ll end up sailing off coast.”</p><p>“You’re kidding.” </p><p>“Maybe I am, but it’s not impossible,” Minho laughs. “Just don’t sleep here.”</p><p>“Alright, okay,” Jisung assures. “I was thinking about it, but it seems like a bad idea after all.”</p><p>“You can leave the bottle by the tables when you come back up.” Jisung nods, realizing shortly after that he needs to add it on his tab of fees. “I’ll pay you back.”</p><p>“No need,” Minho tells him with a grin, reaching out promptly to ruffle Jisung’s hair. “It’s on me.”</p><p>The silence is pensive as they both stare out into the shore for a while and Minho has long retracted his hand. Jisung breaks it with a question, “Hey, say, those wall-like structures by the shore… what are they called?”</p><p>“They’re brick water.” But Jisung still doesn’t get it. He looks at Minho with a little shake of his head and lets him continue. “Sometimes the waves get too big and they help block the flooding.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Jisung feels a sense of longing then. </p><p>Instead, he spends his time as he starts writing a verse and a chorus of the song he was working on. He sees progress where he hasn't. A colorful combination of words threatening to be written in his mind. Albeit in tipsy and barely decipherable scribbles written on tissue papers as he takes constant swigs of beer until the bottle is empty. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dahyun is still nowhere to be found the next day, but Jisung’s not complaining. </p><p>It’s relatively more of a down time on Sundays. Minho accompanies Jisung on a bird watch after he eats breakfast, giving him a pair of binoculars. He also gives him a laminated catalogue with a list of birds with pictures on them and Jisung takes his time simultaneously looking through the binoculars and on the catalogue to confirm the bird species.</p><p>He describes to Minho in detail the way a bird perches on top of a tree and overlooks the island like a hawk. </p><p>They’re by a mangrove overlooking the vast open sea, rows of shade of trees standing next to one another when something white drops on Jisung’s forearm. He stares at it in offense, familiar with a hint of ginger-colored swirl like a correction fluid. </p><p>To his side, Minho’s looking at him in fascination. “How lucky.”</p><p>“It’s bird poo, how does this make me lucky?”</p><p>“It’s rarer to get pooped on than win the lottery.” </p><p>“You must be a millionaire then. It must’ve happened a couple times here.”</p><p>“Once, twice, not that much actually,” Minho smiles, pulling out a piece of tissue from his trunks. He folds it a few times before wiping down the offending bird poop that Jisung proceeded to just stare at in offense. “Alright, are you done bird watching? I can teach you to skin dive today.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minho teaches Jisung to skin dive on the beachfront where his accommodation is.  </p><p>When Minho teaches Jisung to skin dive, Jisung is brave but couldn't quite reach the water ceiling no matter how much he tries. Somewhere in the middle of trying, Jisung says, "I'll try again. Please please fish me out of the water if I sink."</p><p>"You won't sink," Minho chuckles. "You'll know when you have to go back up when you’re gasping for air. And yes, of course, I will just be here. I’ll dive in, pick you up, and save you if I have to.”</p><p>So Jisung holds his breath, sinks in deep. He tries to power through. The water ceiling is near, but not near enough as he'd been trying to aim for. Once again, he floats back up, pressure getting past his nose and he’s sputtering water out his mouth, arms flailing, unable to maintain balance as he tries to keep himself above water as he bobs. Minho’s grip is suddenly like iron, pulling him out even before he could sink. </p><p>"You'll get there. Do you wanna keep trying?" Minho looks worried, but only for a second. </p><p>Jisung has to admit he’s in panic, but for some reason the rush and pump in his blood wants him to nail this one skill down before he leaves. "I felt like I was sinking for a moment there, but damn it, I almost got it! Did I do it right?"</p><p>"Almost,” Minho sighs deep, almost like relief. “It would help with a little more force when you dive in."</p><p>Jisung goes in again, this time he takes much longer, gasping for air as he comes up stable.  </p><p>“The pressure in my nose really hurts. I feel like I’m gonna drown.”</p><p>"You've reached the ceiling, but you haven't held it long enough til you're going back up. Going deeper too soon would knock your breath faster."</p><p>And again. </p><p>"My ears sting."</p><p>"Yup, that's about how far you could go til you have to go back up."</p><p>Jisung’s out of breath when he comes back up for air, watching Minho capture him in the water. He doesn’t know what bravery hits him but soon as he borrows the camera from Minho, he’s sinking them both in the water to capture a photo of the both of them underwater. </p><p>They’re both holding in their breaths, Minho looking like a blowfish cause he was taken by surprise. </p><p>Later on, only when Minho clips Jisung with the gear does he skindive better. Jisung’s whining because he wants to learn it without the gear, but Minho’s berating him like a kid would, “Baby steps. You’ll get there.” Jisung doesn’t know what makes himself shut up, but he follows along, stretching out into the open water before he sinks in deep. </p><p>It doesn’t take long until he gets it, experimentally diving in not hoping he would get it but he stays put, down near the water ceiling. A coral reef is near and if he stretches out his hand, he could almost reach it until he comes face to face with a medium-sized clownfish he calls, “Merlin!” He’s taken by surprise cause most of them stray away near a human and suddenly he’s floating back up, puffing his cheeks up.  </p><p>He bubbles out up top, screaming from the top of his lungs, “I did it!” </p><p>Jisung’s pretty sure the smile Minho makes when he says it will be in his mind for ages. Minho’s smile is shy and boxy, he notices, curving up left and right but not quite there yet. It’s a smile nonetheless and ones that make his eyes crinkle too. He gulps and looks away, shaking his head as he blinks the image of it off his mind.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Just a little bit before the sunset, Minho leads him back to his accommodation. </p><p>They spot a pair of birds on the way back, beaks pecking the ground in earnest. </p><p>Minho stops in his tracks slowly. “Those are scrub fowls,” he says. </p><p>“What are they doing?” Jisung asks, stopping just beside the older. </p><p>“Probably looking for crustaceans to eat, if not making a nest.” </p><p>Jisung watches Minho look to his left. “And that’s the island's only Beach Thick-knee.”</p><p>A few meters away was a bird whose mostly gray, with black and white streaks on its wings and on its heavy head, it's stout bill yellow. It's alert as it walks an indefinite direction, looking to its left and right with its wide round eyes.</p><p>“It’s the species birdwatchers come to the island to see the most.” Minho says. “It arrived late last year, possibly led astray off its course during a storm. Since then it has never left.”</p><p>Jisung entertains the thought of doing the same, but only briefly. Maybe he’ll think about it later on as they tread the way back to Taepung Beach. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Do you have your phone on you?”</p><p>“Why?” Jisung looks at the older strangely, like he grew a horn or two. “You could easily ask for my number if you wanted to or check my records with Jihyo noona.”</p><p>“Forget it,” Minho scoffs, as he fishes out the waterproof camera and sits across Jisung. “Turn on your bluetooth then.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jisung realizes it then, that Minho is sharing the photos with him. So he fishes his phone out of his pocket, takes off the waterproof case when he does. He hasn’t really used his mobile phone the whole trip, but he still brings it out of habit. “Give me all the photos alright. Even the ones from yesterday.” </p><p>Minho’s smile is boxy, nodding as he scrolls through the photos on the camera. Jisung watches Minho’s facial expression visibly stop on one of them, morphing to a frown and tight-lipped as if he was thinking. Until he’s saying, “There, all done.” </p><p>Jisung’s phone vibrates. He gets the notification that he just received 54 files, a mix of videos and photos. He starts scrolling but Minho is stopping him. </p><p>“Scroll through them later on and eat your snacks.”</p><p>“You want some?” </p><p>Minho shakes his head. </p><p>“Okay, whatever suits your fancy.” Jisung opens the conversation again and asks. “Okay, so what do you like doing the most on the island?”</p><p>“A lot of things.”</p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“You do know you ask a lot of questions?” Jisung ignores that and looks like he’s waiting, so Minho answers him, “I like looking at the sky turn into different shades throughout the day.” </p><p>“If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?”</p><p>“Pass.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I eat everything and I’m not a picky eater. Though I do prefer eating raw versions of food and fresh produce. I’m less about preservatives and processed goods.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s acceptable.”  </p><p>“You’re a university student?” </p><p>“In third year. I’m taking up music in Hongik.”</p><p>“So how’d you find out about the island?”</p><p>“Surprisingly, I searched it myself. I wanted to go somewhere new, somewhere nice, and I saw the website. The pictures were captivating, even better up close now that I’ve come to think of it. Definitely 10 out of 10 would come back.” </p><p>He looks at Minho when he says this, but Minho looks away when he sees Jihyo in view. </p><p>They’re conversation is cut short as Minho excuses himself immediately, saying that they’re preparing for tonight’s festivities.  </p><p>“As much as I’d like to accompany you this lovely afternoon, we’ve got preparations for tonight’s festivities.”</p><p>“Anything I can help with?”</p><p>“You’re a guest.”</p><p>“But I insist.” </p><p>“Nope,” Minho says with finality. “Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show later on. For now, Jihyo will bring you some afternoon snacks. Believe me when I say you’ll need all the rest you can get.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The noona’s have a performance by a bonfire the men set up prior: Jihyo, Dahyun (<em> Oh, she’s back!) </em>, Nayeon, and six other pretty noonas. Everyone’s just chilling, the visitors are given sticks of marshmallows to roast into the fire and Jisung can’t wait to put his and feel the sweetness of it melt into his mouth. </p><p>There’s a bounty, tables covered with banana leaves. It’s not quite a boodle as the dishes are in the center, in separate bowls, to keep everything sorted, but it’s just as pleasing to the eyes. There’s roast pork, fish, squid, and seafood: prawns, crabs, of desserts and fruits, and a whole lot more that the feast completed the colors of the rainbow. </p><p>People still haven’t stopped dancing even while the few others eat and Jisung is pulled up by his wrist as he was just about to devour crab claw meat. When he looks at who it is, it’s Dahyun with her gummy smile and Nayeon on her side. He quickly chews it, before he allows himself to be dragged up.</p><p>“Dahyun noona!” Jisung greets. He approaches the two older women and Dahyun quickly makes to pat his head even if she had to do a little tiptoe. </p><p>“And Nayeon,” Dahyun points to Nayeon. Jisung bows at her before shaking her hand. </p><p>“We haven’t really met. I’m usually at the back kitchen helping Jihyo.”</p><p>“Jihyo noona would mention you sometimes,” he shares.</p><p>“I’m sorry I had some personal matters to attend to, but I hope Minho was an excellent replacement and toured you around well.” </p><p>“He did,” Jisung says. “We went to the Turtle Island and he showed me the turtle eggs he sheltered offshore. You never told me there was a python living beneath the bat cave!” It’s almost accusatory, except Dahyun is laughing at Jisung and patting his back. </p><p>“I didn’t find it unnecessary. I think you would’ve ran! You looked like you had a lot of nervous energy.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, none of the snakes around here are venomous.” </p><p>“That’s what Lino hyung said!” </p><p>“Did he also show you the assemblage he’s currently working on?” Jisung shakes his head. “He usually shows it around these days for feedback, last I know with Sungjin oppa.”</p><p>“Oh, remember those artifacts and sculptures at the Learning Center? Some of those he crafted himself.”</p><p>They talk about what an amazing companion Minho is or at least it comes more from Jisung and Dahyun and Nayeon just affirms it, adding fuel to Jisung’s growing curiosity over the island owner. </p><p>They also share a few information about him. How he would craft sculptures, drawing inspiration from found objects. </p><p>“His work really reflects his concern for the environment, his relationship to the island.”</p><p>Jisung nods along, tries to fish a few more, but Dahyun and Nayeon already need to go when the other girls they danced with call them over. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s a quarter to 11 when the festivities have finished and the islanders have knocked out in their respective rooms, while Jisung remains on the bar swaying. He still successfully pushes himself up one of the bar stools and proceeds to rest his head on the tabletop. Jihyo is now tending the bar, still in her hawaiian esque outfit, as she pours Jisung some water to sober him up. </p><p>“You’ve probably had too much to drink,” she chuckles, followed with a warm endearing smile. </p><p>“I haven’t, don’t worry noona,” Jisung assures her, but Jihyo doesn’t seem convinced with the way Jisung takes the glass with wobbly hands anyway, almost tipping it over the other way before downs it in one go. “You guys danced really well back there.” </p><p>“Thank you. The girls and I prepared a lot for it this time.” Jihyo’s wiping down some drinking glasses as they speak, the one she’s holding she particularly wipes down at the rim repeatedly. “Why don’t you perform a guitar piece when you come back?”</p><p>“The visitors perform too?”</p><p>“Oh, definitely. Back in February, a couple performed a spoken word piece. That brought on a movement. People came forward one after the other. It’s like the beach had a vibe that made them express their thoughts and whims.” She hums thoughtfully, possibly rummaging through the memories in her head. “Last month there was a show and tell of paintings. Last week was different, too.”</p><p>“Who performed last week?” </p><p>“Minho made his eyebrows dance.” </p><p>Jisung looks at Jihyo with a blank face, eyes questioning the teasing smile on her face. She’s still grinning when she says, “I’m kidding. He held a dance camp when the kids from the next town came over.”</p><p>“He dances, huh?” </p><p>“Really well.”</p><p>“What does he know not to do?” </p><p>“You ask him,” Jihyo takes it as her cue, turning around to walk in the kitchen to help Nayeon out when Minho appears. </p><p>“You're noisier when you're drunk,” says a manly voice. For a moment, Jisung thinks how Jihyo’s voice would sound so manly, but clearly he didn’t see her mouth move. He looks to the side and sees Minho, in linen wear, specks of colors and splashes all over a cream colored top and beige shorts, wine glass in hand—something Jisung finds odd and new at the same time since he’s seen and spent time with Minho on the island. </p><p>“I paint too.”</p><p>“And I'm not drunk.”</p><p>“They usually say that. How many have you had?”</p><p>“I don’t know. A little over four?” Jisung asks Minho with a smug smile which has the older looking at him in disbelief. </p><p>“Do your parents know you drink?”</p><p>“They're in Malaysia. How would they know? And are you implying that I’m still a kid? I could take care of myself just fine. Thank you very much,” Jisung curtsies.</p><p>Minho ignores the question, tipping his glass for a last sip before he puts it on top of the bar counter. “I want to show you something.”</p><p>“As long as I don’t end up in a ditch and die.” And just like the past few days they spent together touring the island, Jisung trails behind Minho by the shore until they reach a dark well shaded spot. “It’s really dark in here.”</p><p>“If I’d wanted to murder you and leave you alone in a ditch to die, I would’ve already done it.”</p><p>“Okay, no one said anything about killing anyone.” Jisung is half-scared or at least acting like it, because the path Minho is leading him to is too dark that he couldn’t see. They walk a few more blocks away until he stumbles on Minho’s back. </p><p>“I’m kidding,” Minho laughs. “There’s a reason why it’s dark. Look up.”</p><p>That’s when Jisung sees it. <em> Stars </em>. A million of them winking down at him as they twinkle. “Wow.” He watches in fascination.</p><p>“This is the best view for stargazing.”</p><p>“I love it.”</p><p>Minho smiles. </p><p>“Do you know any constellations?”</p><p>“A few. Like Orion’s belt right over there,” Minho points to a bright three-star constellation. “It’s easier to locate Orion when you look for his belt. Oh, Aquila’s still bright even past September right there. And then there’s Aquarius.”</p><p>“Is that your star sign?” </p><p>“Which one? Aquarius? No.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“What is what?” Jisung has a hunch Minho really knows what he’s asking, but he always has to ask twice to get an answer. He’s starting to notice it now, some kind of pattern. It’s like Minho takes refuge in postponements: of words, actions, answers, hesitance. Silence. Even in Minho’s silence, it’s so loud up in Jisung’s head because he’s looking for answers yet the only response he gets is bare minimum. It’s not like they’re close to begin with, but he knows he wants to get to know him so much better past the tough exterior, past the wall he’s trying to put up so tall in between them. </p><p>“Your star sign?”</p><p>“Scorpio.”</p><p>Thank god he answers this one without hesitance. </p><p>“I’m-”</p><p>“You’re a Virgo, right?”</p><p>“How did you-”</p><p>“A wild guess.” Jisung thinks there must be some kind of cheat, reaching for Minho’s hand to find his palms empty even if he’d expected some kind of code. “It couldn’t be. Maybe you looked through my forms and saw my birthday. Why are you looking through my forms? Are you interested in me?”</p><p>“I didn’t. Your kind is one of the hardest to guess. I just read up on a lot of things. Like astrology apart from my usual readings. I don’t believe it exactly, but some points make sense. Jihyo and I would totally sit by the bar sometimes and guess visitors' zodiac signs.”</p><p>“Huh, that’s interesting. Do you get it right?”</p><p>“A few times after confirming or when we’d ask.”</p><p>That’s when Jisung’s pocket starts vibrating, message after message of group chats and a prompt message from Felix that read, “I’m glad you arrived safely. Take care, Ji.” It must’ve been stuck on his outbox the past few days. </p><p>“I’ll let you in on a secret if you take on my dare.”</p><p>“Call.”</p><p>Minho watches Jisung slowly spinning in his heels. The younger looks like it's his first time getting drunk off his mind. It's what Minho thinks as Jisung trails behind him as he leads him to his secret spot on the island. The older man asks about Jisung's parents. Jisung says they're overseas and Minho quickly thinks it'd be a good dare to let Jisung prank his mom by messaging that he’s drunk. </p><p>It was just meant to be a joke, but then Jisung pressed send and promptly before his phone died. It must’ve been from the barrage of messages he received, draining his battery. Minho just hopes to god the younger doesn't blame it on him later on. </p><p>This is when Jisung entertains a thought lurking at the back of his mind about how comfortable he is with Minho like a magnetic gravitational force, pulling his soul in a direction that he can't help but move toward. He thinks back to the bird led astray in the island, about staying, and how it could work if it does happen-- about seeing where it could go. </p><p>He just really can't take his mind off Minho maybe and the gracefulness he exhibits. His eyes glistening akin to the sparkle of the ocean bathe in the sunlight. He’s seen the way Minho looks at him. His gaze holds so much more than meets the eye, a sense of longing, of uncertainty, hesitance. Jisung wants to fill in all these gaps for some strange reason he seems to be working out the chinks in his brain for.</p><p>It's not just about being his tour guide. He genuinely wants to know the older more than he lets on. He wants to know how much he's been kept away on this island. Not that he was shrouded against his will, but he wants to know why he'd chosen to be where he's at now and just... The history.</p><p>He likes that he cares so much for this island. Was it a lover that ignited the flames to stay here? Or just the mere fact that he wanted a quiet and peaceful life away from the hustle and bustle of city life?</p><p>He doesn't know and really really wants to know.</p><p>So he asks him, "Hyung, do you believe in instant attraction?" </p><p>"You mean love at first sight?"</p><p>"Love is too much of a big word, but yes something like that,” Jisung’s smile is smug, even as he’s stumbling on a step. Stabling himself only when he puts an arm on Minho’s shoulder. “Is it weird? I feel safe around you and I barely even know you."</p><p>“And like I said, you’re noisier when you’re drunk.”</p><p>Minho's heart is beating faster than usual, Jisung leaning over so dangerously close to him. He won't answer, he couldn't. He doesn't know what to say and he wonders where these all are coming from.</p><p>"Can I try something?"</p><p>Minho doesn't know if he'll allow it but he's not backing down and Jisung is looking at him silly with that drunken look on his face, looking at his lips. Maybe he'll just have to blame the two bottles of beer that he also drank. </p><p>Until Jisung barely brushes at the corner of his lips, passing out in his arms as Minho catches him. He's laughing at the back of his hand before he props Jisung on his back and he's carrying him back to his room. </p><p>Minho's heart is still racing as he sits on the side of Jisung's bed after carefully tucking him in, looking at Jisung sleeping so serene and sound. He doesn't know what he's feeling, but he knows Jisung looks peaceful, chest rising and falling, in contrast to his tactless potty mouth when he's awake. He doesn't know, but Jisung looks so radiant in his eyes now and he refuses to acknowledge it but he actually looks pretty—dark lashes, lightly tanned skin. He resists the urge to touch him when his shirt hikes up, just fixes it back down. He thinks it's just the alcohol taking its toll on him as well. </p><p>He leaves him a hangover pill by the bedside drawer along with a glass of water for when Jisung wakes up in the morning. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>They see each other Monday morning, a chance meeting as Jisung goes to the comfort rooms. </p><p>"I'm leaving later."</p><p>"Oh, that was fast." </p><p>"I was here for four days, just wanted to take my mind off things."</p><p>"I hope you enjoyed your stay here." is the only Minho says in response, almost quickly taking off after he says, "You take care." </p><p>Jisung grabs Minho’s wrist. He doesn’t know what urged him on, but he does. </p><p>“Hyung, I’ll-” Jisung forces himself to forget the past few days. He must not get attached. Who was this man who he just met a few days ago that dared to leave an important mark in his life...heart? “Be back.” So he allows Minho to pull his hand back. </p><p>“Do I take your word for it?” Minho asks, to which Jisung nods. “Then see you again, Jisungie.”</p><p>Jisung did well these few years without attachments and he wasn't gonna give in now. Much more so that he had a year more of college. More so to someone who he just met. He didn't even know what he wanted to do after college.</p><p>So he leaves with a heavy heart. He leaves pieces of himself...crumbs and fragments in every corner of the island he's ever stepped on. Time to face the music once again. </p><p>He sees a reflection of the island on the windows, but he knows he’s dreaming and he allows the waves to swallow him whole once more when he closes his eyes. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The minute Jisung receives a phone signal on the bus home, he’s bombarded with text messages from Felix and an eerie missed call from a number that looks like it’s from overseas. Funny enough, his phone starts vibrating in his pocket and the same number registers on screen. </p><p>He huffs as he answers the call, at least five inches away from his ear because even if he hates to admit it, he knows what’s coming and <em> who </em>is calling. </p><p>For the next five minutes, his mother berates him loudly that the man sleeping beside him jolts awake and Jisung has to shift the phone to his other ear farther from his seatmate. His mother asks what that text message he sent a night ago was. She asks him if he’s drunk, where he is, and how she tried contacting Felix just to get a hold of him. </p><p>“I’m fine, I swear. That wasn’t even supposed to be sent.” He comes up with a believable enough lie, some bullshit he makes up on the spot about airplane mode and how he’s spending his break off the radar and thought it would be funny to send a prank message to his mother.  </p><p>“That’s not very nice,” his mother says as she heaves out an exasperated sigh. It takes a lot of convincing to get his mother off his back about it, but she buys it after some time. “But enough about that. How have you been?” Her voice tones down considerably, asking him instead how his days have been and how he should try to swap junk with real food sometimes. She asks about school and his grades, if he needed money or anything at all, and Jisung just answers them one by one and makes a mental note to forward an electronic copy of his grades to his mother later on.  </p><p>His mind drifts back to the island a moment later. Truth be told, he ate so well it would be hard to get used to junk back in the city again. So on instinct, he looks at the hand bag full of food Jihyo handed to him just before he left. Most especially, he remembers the specifics of that damned text message: how it happened, the way he easily believed it would never send out, and who was behind it. </p><p><em>Lino. </em> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Felix asks Jisung how his vacation went and the latter only answers vaguely, “There was someone…” but he never quite says the whole truth, doesn’t continue. Instead, he chooses to tell Felix stories about the island noonas and the festivities when he hands Felix packets of sweets and treats he knows his best friend would like.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Everything falls into place a week back to reality. He finishes a few songs and turns them in, makes the move in with Felix in a dormitory rooftop in Yeonnam-dong, somewhere in Hongdae and a lot nearer to their university. These days he feels restless, like there’s a need to keep moving. His place back in Gangnam hadn’t felt like home anyhow. Apart from the fact that it was farther from their school, it was a lot pricier too. </p><p>Jisung does a lot to keep himself preoccupied; accepting a side job offer at one of Itaewon’s night clubs where he gets to perform with his two other friends, Chan and Changbin. </p><p>Even in the silence of the moment, everything sounds so loud. Lights in Seoul glimmer and reflect upon Jisung's eyes as he walks to the terminal. </p><p>Itaewon specifically is a place that goes to sleep late. It’s not easy to escape from his friends when the night falls and their gig ends. Somaek is being passed around when one of them says, “It’s still an early night.” </p><p>Tonight, however, Jisung says goodbye unscathed, one glass downed only. It’s a couple hours more before midnight as he heads out to the back exit with his headphones on and equipment strapped on his back. </p><p>He’s a few meters away from the staircase down to the station when he passes a dark alleyway, making him stop on his tracks on impulse. He’s momentarily hit by a feeling he couldn’t place, like he needed to retrace his steps and find out why. If he doesn’t move now, though, he’ll be pushed to the curb by the many passersby walking parallel to him and honestly, he’s too tired and he just wants to lie facedown on his bed as soon as he can. </p><p>So he ignores the feeling and skips down the stairwell, pressing his train card to go through the turnstile, watching a train depart in speed as he falls in line when he finally reaches the platform. </p><p>Jisung observes the people around him, a few others with earphones on and then some occupied by their mobile phones. Weariness is what people wear in these hours after work. It’s in these moments when he feels a gaping hole, the feeling of missing the ocean breeze and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore when he closes his eyes and waits. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s three months into the city when he finds out Minho hadn’t sent that picture of them. He’s upset as he scrolls through the videos. There are only videos of the ocean floor showcasing a plethora of underwater creatures and one that Minho took himself.</p><p>There are videos and photos of him skindiving, but again no single selfie in sight--the one he took when he’d taken a dive with Minho.</p><p>He closes his eyes and tries to remember what Minho looked and tries to commit it to memory. The contours of his face and his pointed nose. His cheekbones aren’t very prominent, but Jisung remembers they stood out nonetheless. </p><p>Thin lips and the boxy smile. </p><p>Jisung doesn’t want to forget.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Months pass and Jisung does what he can to get by. </p><p>Just like that he’s in his last year of university. The days are pretty light now waiting it out for their graduation. As far as he’s concerned, they’ve only got a few optional sports meets and festivals to cap off the year. Anyway, he’s pretty proud of his achievement today after turning in a graduation song entry. Perhaps a final tribute to Hongik for the years of his stay, exciting the school grounds with a light skip in his step. </p><p>It’s Autumn when the leaves turn into lovely shades of red and yellow, leaves rustling and swaying before they’re falling crispy rust-colored piles on the ground.  </p><p>It’s always busy down in Yeonnam-dong—the sight that welcomes Jisung whenever he walks the corner out the underground passage.. A nearby park is filled with people late in the afternoon, enjoying hanging out and having picnics with friends, laying down on their mats, on a strip of grassland that extends through the street in between the remains of the old railway tracks. </p><p>There are all sorts of new shops of goods and services, colorful signages, and graffiti on the public walls. It's like a small cultural hotpot of flavors from around the world. It’s the scenery Jisung always walks into when he rounds the train exit. Since today is a good day, he strolls around and buys sotteok and myungrang hotdog one of each for him and Felix from one of the neighborhood stores before he closes in the dorm..  </p><p>When he finally reaches the residential building, he trudges up to the rooftop where his shared space with Felix is, only realizing that his friend isn’t yet home when he opens the door to an empty room. Felix is probably out dancing in the studio if not with Seungmin. </p><p>So he perches himself upon the window as he starts on his snacks, munching away as he watches television. It's a routine he's been accustomed to whenever he doesn't have anything better to do after school hours. </p><p>It’s almost like he’d gone through the whole trip on his own, </p><p>True enough, as he looks out the window, he looks down and sees Felix and Seungmin, hand in hand, walking to the direction of the dorm lobby. </p><p>It doesn't take long til he hears the door creak and Felix coming in, exhaustion taking over as he plops himself in bed with a crash and a loud whine. Until Felix sniffs around, noticing a plastic bag on top of his bedside drawer. “Is this for me?” Jisung nods and Felix excitedly opens it up, takes a whiff, before he’s gobbling his snacks down in record breaking speed. “Dance practice was exhausting today. Seungmin offered to eat with me, but I knew he really had to go home to their relatives arriving today.” Felix rubs at the back of his head. “Thanks Ji!” </p><p>“I submitted a graduation song to the department today.”</p><p>“That’s great. Do you think they liked it?” </p><p>“I’m not sure,” Jisung rubs at the back of his head. “But I hope so.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure they would.” Felix is his usual cheerleader self. “Hey, say, let’s go on a vacation before graduation,” Felix says out of the blue. For a minute, Jisung thought he was already asleep after inhaling the food in one go. “Do you know a place?”</p><p>“You remember that place I went to a year ago?” </p><p>“Oh, is it where you got the sweets (yakgwa) and the souvenirs you gave me last year?” Felix chimes excitedly, collecting a towel and a change of clothes from his drawer, as Jisung nods. “Then let’s plan it,” he exclaims, making a move towards the bathroom, “after I take a bath.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They go to Dangunjeon early November. Felix said he needed a break and Jisung graciously offered him a ticket to one. </p><p>On the bus ride to the island, Felix asks him what the matter was cause Jisung is unusually calm and collected in their ride going to the island. He isn't playing videos or plugged in earphones. Not even shifting in his seat, just looking out the window for the most part. </p><p>"Just missed it," he says briefly, and plugs his earphones with no sound just to get Felix off his back. He peers further on Felix’ right side and frowns at Seungmin. </p><p>The last minute addition of Seungmin irked Jisung for a bit, he kind of wanted to just be alone with his best friend but he thought maybe it’s for the better so he could wander alone on the island sometimes...perhaps search for Minho if he’s around. Anyway, it would do them good to cut costs if the split is three-way. Maybe they could finally go on that island hopping tour he never took the first time, cause that one’s expensive to pay for on his own.</p><p>It's a much longer stay than intended, they were only waiting out on graduation anyway. </p><p>This time he doesn't meet the group of locals, no Jaemin and Jeno. They just sail the same way he’d done a year ago following Jihyo’s instructions, albeit at a later time. </p><p>But when they arrive, Jisung sees a lot more people at night compared to his last stay. Jihyo offers them some snacks before she’s leading them to their accommodation. They arrived late, that’s why there’s not much to do but settle. Anyway, they had a week to themselves. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They get a bigger accommodation with a queen and single bed, previously deciding for Jisung and Felix to take the queen. Just to be fair. Anyway, they originally planned only for the both of them to go on the trip. </p><p>So Seungmin settles on the single bed, with no complaints. Already he’s snoring away so fast. Beside him Felix is still staring at the ceiling, but Jisung is restless and feels just a tad bit guilty assuming that the two are whining about it internally. Especially Felix, who he assumes is just trying to be polite. He lets out a loud grumble then as he turns on his side opposite Felix, successfully waking Seungmin’s light sleep and turning Felix’ attention on him who taps his shoulder. “Can’t sleep?” </p><p>Jisung doesn’t answer, because at the back of his mind he doesn't know why he went back at all if he asks himself. Is it really the place? Or a person he wanted to come back to? </p><p>So he grumbles and turns some more, this time Seungmin turning to look at him too. With final resolve, he gets up from where he lay, grabbing his pillows and throwing one of them by Seungmin’s foot. </p><p>“Let’s exchange.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“This is making me restless. Just go and sleep next to Felix, it’ll do us both a favor.” </p><p>So Seungmin does the same, grabs his pillows and blankets—that is, and sinks down next to Felix, automatically putting his arms over Felix’ torso.  </p><p>Jisung moves to get his notebook instead as he pushes back to the headboard, scribbling squiggly lines on the page he opens to. He doesn’t take it personally, but when he looks over to his friends, he does so in jealousy. They look comfortable cuddling just like that, so he puts his pen and notebook aside and strides outside to sit on the porch swing. </p><p>The breeze is cold out at night with the trees. There’s audible rustling noises above him, enveloping his body. It knocks him out fast even despite the cold, the image of the ocean far in the distance is the last image that registers in his mind before he falls asleep.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jisung wakes up with a heavier blanket atop him. It’s unfamiliar and a lot heavier than he remembers the blankets inside the room were, but as he rubs sleep off his eyes and just about to get up from his uncomfortable sleeping position, Seungmin and Felix get out of the door all dressed up. </p><p>He doesn’t have enough strength to pull himself yet, but he’s already pushed back by Felix who teases him and sits right on his belly. “Ow, Lix.” </p><p>“Wake up, sleepyhead!” </p><p>“Well, now I’m awake.”</p><p>“We can see that,” Seungmin comments, making a move to help Felix off Jisung. </p><p>Jisung just frowns at them shortly and gets a move on, folding the heavy blanket when he gets up. He goes inside and sets it on his bed, proceeding to change into a casual top and bottom, packing swim trunks that he forces into Seungmin’s bag for today’s tour. </p><p>Seungmin makes a face at him when he does it. Fussy as he is, he takes great care of his water proof bag cause it's where he keeps his camera safe. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They’re in the middle of breakfast when Jisung feels a tap on his shoulder. “Dahyun noona!” He jumps to his feet immediately, putting a hand on top of her head —(“Hey!” she complains, blowing up at her bangs.)—as he introduces her to his friends. “Guys, meet Dahyun noona! I rarely ever meet people who are smaller than me.”</p><p>Felix raises both eyebrows at Jisung in disbelief and Seungmin is the one who says, “You’re one to talk.” </p><p>Jisung just makes a face at them and gestures to Felix, “This here’s Felix,” he pauses, “and Seungmin,” as he points to Seungmin to introduce them both. “Anyway, Dahyun noona will accompany us in today’s tour.” </p><p>“We haven’t seen each other in so long, yet the first thing you do is tease me?” Dahyun pinches Jisung’s ear and Seungmin and Felix laugh at the gesture. </p><p>When Jisung recoils, he says, “We’re doing the tour this time.”</p><p>“Yup, I heard. It’s that one you wanted to go to last time, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I didn’t have that much on me then. We can split it three-way this time.” </p><p>They do the island hopping option which Jisung never did on his first visit because he didn’t have that much of a budget. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Their first destination is the Sugar Beach. </p><p>They go there via two pedicabs. Dahyun and Jisung in one and Seungmin and Felix in another. </p><p>Jisung asks about the island and the many changes he’s seen on the island about how there are a lot more people. “There are a lot more guests than I remember?” </p><p>“A handful of additions, true,” Dahyun confirms with a nod. “Not much has changed, really, but a few renovations here and there. Otherwise, it’s still the Dangunjeon you know. Minho doesn’t want there to be an extravagant change to keep the traditions, to keep it simple.”</p><p>“How have you been?” Jisung asks.</p><p>Dahyun asks. </p><p>“Still working on my music.”</p><p>“Oh, Lino did mention that the last time. That you’re taking up music. Or was it Jihyo?” </p><p>Jisung’s just about to ask about Minho when they arrive quickly as he’s estimated, a quarter hour later.  </p><p>They arrive in a kilometer-long beach covered in sugary brown sand and cotton candy skies, the sun a pleasant sight in the distance. The beach is beautifully lined with coconut and other trees that provide lots of shade. It's enclosed within rock formations, providing a lovely backdrop for photographs. </p><p>Off to the side, there are fisherfolks casting their nets along the shoreline collecting their harvest for the day on an early morning. The beach faces west, guaranteed by a dramatic sunrise. </p><p>They go paddle boarding, do a bit of swimming (Dahyun suggests that they could swim more freely in their next destination) bumming at the beach chairs under rainbow-colored umbrellas. Later on they go food tripping in the rows and rows of street food stalls at the back. </p><p>They also go to a souvenir shop where Felix goes crazy over the sweets, sampling every sweet snack he could get his hands on. Jisung really wants to pull Felix away from the stores, but he didn't want to be the cause of all the sulking later on either. So he tells Seungmin. "You can take care of him, right?"</p><p>“Do I have a choice?” Seungmin sighs. </p><p>“He’s your boyfriend! You don’t ask about choices.” Jisung berates Seungmin, but he only meant it to joke around. Though they both do know how Felix gets on a sugar high every time he has too much sweets. </p><p>But just as Seungmin’s about to get a word in, Felix calls for him. </p><p>“Seungminnie!” </p><p>“That’s my cue,” Seungmin says, thumb pointing back at Felix as he walks over to his boyfriend. </p><p>Jisung just scoffs, looking up at rows of various candied fruits. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They go to Hidden River after a while, half dry, half wet, stomachs half full of sweets they’ve grabbed from the taste test and hands filled with bags of their loot from the souvenir shop. </p><p>They ride another pedicab to get to their destination, crossing a bridge to finally reach a bamboo raft they sail in for the next half hour surrounded by turquoise waters. </p><p>“A great way to experience the jungle without trekking is by bamboo rafting. No strenuous walking, you can just take it easy, relax and watch the world go by.”</p><p>It’s not long when one of the extravagant sceneries in the tour comes into view. </p><p>There’s a waterfall that appears right in front of them, a beautiful scenic spot a meter across from where the bamboo raft floats. Dahyun helpfully shifts the sail to the side, before they come in full contact with the waterfall. She anchors the raft, skilled. “You guys can swim if you want to. It’s not shallow, so you guys better tell me who can’t swim.” </p><p>“We all can,” Jisung assures her with an ‘okay’ gesture, getting ready as he jumps in the water. </p><p>“I mean, if anything, you’re all wearing vests anyway.” Dahyun offers to take pictures. </p><p>The first dip is the coldest as he comes up for air as fast as he’s let himself sink. “It’s freezing!” The last thing Jisung sees before he allows himself to be swallowed by the water is Seungmin giving Dahyun his bag and it looks like they have an exchange of conversation when he sees Seungmin hesitantly handing Dahyun his camera. </p><p>“Let me try,” Felix sinks in next, coming back up with a sunshine smile on his face. “It is, but I can manage.” He almost drags Seungmin who’s taking such a long time, until Seungmin’s complaining beside him and holding onto his hand. </p><p>Felix shakes Seungmin’s hands off in teasing, “Seungmin, do the doggy paddle!” </p><p>It’s shocking and Jisung thought Seungmin wouldn’t actually do it, but already he’s doing it and getting ahead of them to the waterfall. </p><p>Jisung and Felix follow suit, freestyling across the water as they chase for Seungmin.</p><p>Jisung does a back float and decides to float freely on his own for a little while. </p><p>It’s amazing the view from down below, trees lined beside the vast great sky. The clouds move fast and he briefly remembers a scene from an animation he’s seen before. <em> Spirited Away </em>, was it? The main character tried so hard to get out of a place she wasn’t accustomed to, but Jisung felt the opposite. Dangunjeon felt like his spirit world, he belongs here, and he never wants out. He feels comfortable, relaxed, almost pampered like they haven't been on the move for hours now. </p><p>He thinks of Minho and where he might be. He thinks he’d want to relive this experience with him. But where was he?</p><p>But his solace quickly vanishes when he hears Felix’ voice reverberate in the water. It’s faint, but Jisung knows he’s calling. When Jisung comes up, he sees them by the foot of the waterfall, before they disappear on the other side. </p><p>So he raises towards it, wanting to know what it feels like too. It looks just like a shower. He reaches out his hand just to know how it feels like, before he plunges in deep. </p><p>The water cascades with such force that it hurts, kinda like a “hydro” massage, but when Jisung comes out of it on the other side, he's shaking his head in glee, water sprinkling everywhere directly on Felix and Seungmin.</p><p>“Hey!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They ascend from the water a little over two hours later when they’re tired out from wading, drying out on the bamboo raft as they look over to where they were just a few minutes ago: the waterfall. It looks majestic in whatever angle you’re looking at it from. Up close the water was harsh yet relaxing, almost therapeutic like a massage. From afar it looks just as beautiful, where the sunlight reflects on its cascading waters forming a prism-like ripple.  </p><p>When they come up to the ground, they have lunch once Dahyun ushers them over. Their meals are served in coconut bowls with mixed seafood (fresh catch of the day) and rice, a serving of dessert or some shake. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After lunch, their last destination is a cave nearby that they trek to. This one’s bigger than the bat cave in Dangunjeon. Here you could walk through, thumbing through the obscure writings on the walls, and swim in a pool of clear blue sea water at its heart. </p><p>Dahyun leads the group inside, their footsteps echoing in the dark as she hands each of them a helmet with built-in flashlights they each clasp on at the same time.</p><p>“So is there a snake here too?” Jisung asks casually and Seungmin’s looking at him with eyes open wide. Felix stumbles next to Seungmin and snakes his hand around his boyfriend’s forearm just to surprise him and Seungmin does jump at the sensation, only sighing in relief when he sees it’s Felix. Jisung has to admit he got a rise of a laugh out of that short moment. </p><p>“Not that I’m aware,” Dahyun responds just as casually, taking the lead.</p><p>Even if the cave is big, it doesn’t stretch out for over a kilometer. The earthy, musty, and mild moldy smell accompanies them though. Jisung’s imagination doesn’t extend as far as lurking creatures that may come out from nowhere, because then it’s just a few meters down until they reach the elevated sea water, an opening right on top of it as it glimmers directly under the sun. </p><p>They dip in the water and it’s like a hot spring, warm and inviting but they don’t take long as Dahyun warns the water rises past the afternoon before dark. Just in time when Felix shares something he’s heard of. “I’ve heard of people getting stuck in constriction caves.”</p><p>“Lix, you’ve been watching too much BuzzFeed Unsolved.” </p><p>“They haven’t even gone to a cave!” </p><p>“Well, for sure I’m not gonna be stuck in one so goodbye!” </p><p>Suffice to say, everyone gets out alive and in one piece.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They get on a motorboat after walking a block back out and sail assisted by a boatman at the head, the machine whirring rhythmically in the background along with the slap of the waves. It takes half an hour to get back to Dangunjeon and Jisung’s unfamiliar with the ocean this time because it’s a lot deeper than the shallow waters he was used to in his first stay. </p><p>Seungmin and Felix hang their feet over the water at the edge of the boat and he’s left conversing with Dahyun. </p><p>“We could’ve taken the long way back, but I figured you guys would be tired.”</p><p>“It's a feasible route, especially if the sea is rough.”</p><p>When they get off the boat, Felix lags behind as Seungmin waits out for him. Dahyun and Jisung walk on ahead, turning around only when the two are taking so long. The sight that welcomes them is Seungmin piggyback riding Felix, who’s clinging onto him like a koala except he’s moving around too much to be on someone’s back. Said koala kisses Seungmin’s cheek and Jisung looks away in envy for only a moment until he hears someone yelling. </p><p>“Hey!” It’s Seungmin, who’s holding on tight onto Felix’ thighs to support him from sliding off. </p><p>Felix finally falls on fine sand, laughing on the ground, hands on his belly. Seungmin hovers on top of him, reaching out a hand to help him up, instead he pulls Seungmin down when he hooks a finger on his shirt and links their lips together in a short kiss. </p><p>Seungmin looks like he’s taken aback, only looking shy for a second as he recoils fast to his feet, finally helping Felix, who's frowning, to his feet.</p><p>Jisung cups a hand around his mouth, “Get a room, you guys!” </p><p>“We do have a room! We’re just prudes because we share it with you.” </p><p>“Tss,” Jisung shakes his head, turning to face Dahyun who’s laughing at their exchange. “Sorry, they aren’t usually this gross.” </p><p>“It’s no problem. They're cute together, don't you think?” </p><p>Half of the island hop, Felix had candidly modeled for Seungmin who was taking photos of everyone.</p><p>Jisung has to think, looking in thought when he says, “I guess, but when you're stuck with just them for a while you start feeling like a third wheel.”</p><p>“Noona, do you have a boyfriend?” </p><p>Dahyun swings her head from left to right in thought. “Wait, are you hitting on me?” </p><p>“No, no! I was just asking. Is it not an appropriate question to ask? I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine. You’re good. Also, oh, I know,” Dahyun says in knowing.</p><p>“Oh,” Jisung starts in mock, “what do you know?” </p><p>“But yeah, I am seeing someone. These days I haven’t been part timing around as often as I used to, because I use my time in our business. </p><p>“So you’re business partners?” </p><p>“Something like that. We’re co-owners of a beach farm we put up together in the next town, not too far from here. But I can’t miss your comeback for the world as I wasn’t able to accompany you last time properly especially when Jihyo unnie told me you asked for me specifically.”</p><p>Jisung flashes a smile at Dahyun. “So what are the causes your organization is for?”</p><p>“There’s been cases of GMO crop farming in another nearby town and a commercial island opening up and it’s quite concerning. Pests and cross-pollination have been really bad. I won’t bore you with the details, but we’re actually still working hand in hand with Minho in this one. He’s actually busier running errands around town, even as far as the city.”</p><p>This is where Jisung finally musters up the courage to ask Dahyun where Minho is. “Dahyun noona, where is Lino hyung?”</p><p>“Oh, I think he probably got back last night. He’s around for sure, maybe tending to the other beach at the back.” </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Anyway, I really need to run. Dinner will be served in a while, so you guys eat up, have fun and rest well for tomorrow right after. Alright?”</p><p>“Thank you, noona! Good night.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They spend the rest of a brand new morning snorkeling and skin diving. </p><p>Jisung is preoccupied sort of, zoning out, lagging behind during the trek and Dahyun brings him back most times, pushing him on his back to get a move on as she taps on his back to the beat of his steps.</p><p>When they reach the dock by the light house, Jisung sees Seungmin and Felix alight simultaneously to the water with Dahyun’s help. </p><p>“I’ll just sit this out,” he says, when Dahyun looks at him in question, probably why he wasn’t making a move to sink into the water too. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Dahyun asks again, maybe just to be sure, as Jisung nods in response. “So did you learn how to skindive after all the last time?” </p><p>“Yeah. Lino hyung taught me…” and then he stops, going back to a year ago, memories flooding back of their moments together. ‘<em> It’s that, isn’t it?’ </em>he thinks. As he looks at Seungmin and Felix together, it reminds him of a year ago. </p><p>When they go snorkeling later on, Jisung knows the script by heart of the giant oysters as he names a few fish he still identifies from his last stay. </p><p>They all come up for air half an hour after Felix tires of wading. When Jisung comes up for air, his hair flips naturally, springing forth with water in the same direction he tips back his head.</p><p>Seungmin comments, “You really know a lot, Ji. I don’t mean this in offense like be one with the fish, but you fit right in.”</p><p>“That’s big coming from you.” </p><p>“But it’s true,” Felix agrees. “It’s like this life is made for you.”</p><p>Jisung just shrugs their comments off, going back into the water to skin dive for a while on his own just to show off. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They have enough time to lounge around while they await lunch and Jisung’s left with Seungmin and Felix in the open gazebo. It’s a new addition to the island, complete with bean couches. A year and he’s noticed the island doing really well compared to a year ago. If the couple other visitors isn’t a good indicator, he doesn’t know what is.</p><p>He sits across Seungmin and Felix, watching as Seungmin tinkers with his camera, swiping through the screen and cleaning the lens as he looks through the pictures. A minute later and Felix bounds over, throwing himself to lay on Seungmin’s lap and closing his eyes.</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t appear to be bothered by this and Jisung might be imagining things and just getting himself worked up even more, but is that Seungmin also capturing a photo of Felix while his best friend’s attempting sleep? </p><p>He’s so jealous he can’t help it. Even as he watches the scene unfold right in front of him, of Felix biting Seungmin’s fingers tracing at his face moments ago. </p><p>“Ow, Lix, you heathen.” And Felix laughs, eyes crinkling up and hand on his stomach doubling in laughter. </p><p>Jisung is bored. <em> Kind of. </em>And he’d like to believe it’s just because he’s done half of the activities on the island and only Seungmin and Felix seem to be having fun together. </p><p>Though he really is for the most part having fun with his friends and rekindling his familiarity with the island, he can’t help but think that he’s been waiting to see someone. </p><p>Even as they’re having lunch, he can’t help but think what great timing he had. He hasn’t even seen a fraction of Minho’s shadow around. Unless… <em> ‘He wouldn’t be making an effort to hide from me, right? That’s just petty. Also, why?’ </em> </p><p>Until he hears a familiar voice greeting the staff from behind and he perks up, he needs to make sure as he turns around for a glance. Their eyes briefly meet and Minho just smiles small at him, doesn’t even say anything. He half-expected to be greeted, to be acknowledged for having been back. <em> ‘Does he remember me?’ </em> Jisung wants to know. </p><p>Jisung opens his mouth in an attempt to call out to the older, but nothing comes out. He really wants to get out of his seat and he contemplates for a little while, visibly fidgeting. But in all honesty, he doesn’t know what to say. He’s so unfocused he couldn’t even come up with a dumb topic for a small talk he could entrance the older with. Until he’s out of sight and Jisung forces himself to hit himself back down. When he gets back to his food, he couldn’t even swallow properly and Felix is looking at him with a pointed look, questioning. </p><p>Instead, he opts to frown and look down at his plate, playing with his food begrudgingly as he chews his spoonful before his other hand forms into a fist. </p><p>He hadn’t even noticed Seungmin stepping out for a while. Just notices he’d gotten back when he says, “What did I miss?” </p><p>“Nothing,” Felix is the one who answers for the both of them. “But you should totally try the oysters. It’s so good, Min.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They decide to take a break in the middle of the week, so all their strenuous island activities are put on halt. Anyway, they had a couple days to do all the activities around the island. </p><p>Seungmin and Felix go bird watching in the morning without Jisung, after the latter had insisted he’ll just lounge around. He spends most of his time penning songs on the floating hut, creating music with the guitar that’s still there hoping he would summon Minho. </p><p>But Seungmin and Felix return just in time as they go to him on the raft, his solace broken with rhythm and music he shares with his friends. Seungmin has always had a clear and pretty voice, past the nasal sounds that comes out when he often jokes around. Felix, on the other hand, couldn’t stop raving about the birds he saw. </p><p>“It’s pretty cool seeing a flock of birds up close with a binocular,” Felix says. Whenever he’s amused like this, he always sounds 10x more enthusiastic with wild hand gestures. “Like they’re looking for some place to go as a pack.”</p><p>“They’re called a flock for a reason, Lix, so you don’t call them a pack,” Seungmin comments.</p><p>“Okay, a flock then,” Felix rolls his eyes at Seungmin. “Whatever, Min.” </p><p>“A group of crows is called murder, though. A murder of crows,“ Seungmin laughs. “It’s true, though. Birds are everywhere all the time, but you rarely really notice them. In the city, I can only identify the pigeons flying everywhere, and people running away in horror when they come near. It’s funny.” </p><p>“You really have questionable humor,” Jisung says, accusatory.  </p><p>“Says the one who flinches at everything like they’re all jumpscare,” Seungmin bites.</p><p>Felix segues into the conversation smoothly. Turns out he wasn’t done. “Dahyun noona showed us a big bird nest.” </p><p>“It’s the one who lays its eggs on the sand, right?” Jisung asks, more for confirmation. </p><p>“Yup. Turns out some bird species don’t exactly have a bowl for a nest, huh?”  </p><p>“I could barely get Felix away from the sunbirds. He wanted to take them home.”</p><p>Jisung can’t help but remember that time again when he went bird watching a year ago with Minho, when a bird poop landed on his arm. </p><p>“Did you know that you’re considered lucky if bird poops falls on you?” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Just cause it’s rarer an occurrence compared to winning the lottery.” </p><p>“Huh, I’ve only heard about that now. Have you been pooped on?” </p><p>“I have last year, not a millionaire though.”</p><p>They have lunch peacefully and as Seungmin and Felix are having an afternoon nap again, Jisung is still up and about. He borrows a kayak from Dahyun and insists he could do it alone, just to stroll around and see if there are any other changes on the island. He promises Dahyun he won’t go far and that she would be keeping an eye on him still, anyway. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This time Jisung turns up in time for the sunset when he comes back to Taepung Beach, gets his mobile phone ready to capture the glorious orange and yellow mesh of the afternoon. He comes back just a quarter hour before 6 at the cabana, Seungmin and Felix still sprawled together on the bed asleep from their afternoon nap. </p><p>He goes back out and tiptoes his way to the sunset view deck, careful not to let the bamboo flooring make a sound. Even if he’s gotten used to crossing sturdy bamboo bridges time and again, it still scares him a bit, gaps and all. </p><p>When a log bench comes into view, he knows he’s near, but he’s surprisingly met with the back of a man looking so far away into the distance, where the sun is setting. <em> It’s Lino. </em>He would recognize him anywhere at this point. He’s still a little bit hesitant, though. Does he push through? Does he talk to him? As he sets up his camera to just take one photo of the sunset, that’s when the shutter sounds loud in the distance. </p><p>Jisung gulps in time as Minho turns around, a question he poses Jisung wasn’t quite ready for. “How long have you been spying at my back?” </p><p>Jisung shrugs, unperturbed pretense and bluffs, "I came in time to capture the sunset."</p><p>"Didn't think you'd be back."</p><p>"I thought the same but here I am."</p><p>“You were knocked out on the swing the other night.”</p><p>“You saw—Oh, were you the one who gave me the blanket?” </p><p>"I thought how funny it would be if I met you back in the city. In the busy streets of Itaewon, nonetheless, but I must’ve been seeing things."</p><p>Jisung doesn't respond to that. Minho doesn’t even give him time to, quickly excusing himself in a bow when a group of visitors step on the deck. </p><p>He didn't know what to think...what does it mean? Why had Minho said that? He goes back to that time a couple months ago when he’d felt like he was being followed and he’d wanted to trace his steps back, but he didn’t. </p><p>When he returns to the room he shares with his friends, they’re nowhere. Probably doing a night stroll along the shore a good time as any as it’s low tide. </p><p>Instead, he scrolls through his phone where he sees the photo he’s captured. When the photo appears on his screen, Minho’s back is on the picture, orange streaks in the background, but no sunset in view. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe next time.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The fourth day of their stay and Dahyun takes them to see the bat cave, the learning center, and for some kayaking. </p><p>As with anything, Jisung’s seen it on his first visit and there’s really nothing much to see but the influx of bats.  </p><p>It’s past dinner when Jisung sees Minho again, lurking somewhere out the shore like he remembers <em> him </em> doing at night. Minho had just gotten off a board, folding in a paddle next to it in the storage they’ve got nearest the water. </p><p>He leaves his friends talking to Jihyo, making his way down the shore where Minho appears shocked to see him.</p><p>"What did you mean when you said it would've been funny if you met me in the city?" </p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Minho shrugs, "Anyway, why are you out here? It’s late. You should be inside."</p><p>When Jisung reaches for Minho's wrist, he’s shaking. Jisung grips tight enough to hold, seizing Minho’s movements. He just wants <em> him </em>to talk for a while, to stop ignoring him. “You’ve been ignoring me.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Minho denies, but the look in his eyes says otherwise. Jisung sees the hesitance in them again, like he’s holding back and the only way he could get him to talk is if he grabs on to his wrist with a firm grip. So Jisung does just that, almost like it’ll leave a bruising mark when Minho attempts to rattle his hand free from his hold.  </p><p>“You are.” Jisung’s eyes are glassy when he says it, tears already threatening to fall when he lets go of Minho. But the older doesn’t leave, he stays still even as Jisung says his truth, “It’s like you’re a big brother to me. You’re warm, you’re really good to me, but you’re something else in here,” Jisung places a hand on his heart. “Don’t you feel it, too?”</p><p>Instead of Minho prying Jisung’s hands off him, he takes the younger in his arms. Jisung watches as Minho’s eyes go wide in shock as he’s pulling back. He says sorry but Jisung shakes his head, “What did you mean? For once, please answer me clearly,” waiting for the answer to his question. </p><p>“I meant fate. It would’ve been fate if I met you in the city,” Minho says, quiet. “You misheard.”</p><p>Minho tastes like saline when Jisung finally leans in, featherweight pressure on his lips. His eyes close on instinct, hands hanging by his side not knowing if he should touch. </p><p>He's not sure he wants to open his eyes any time soon, afraid he'll see something he shouldn't - something that shouldn't be there. <em> Unwanted, rejection </em> , <em> denial, </em>among many other things. </p><p>Jisung could feel Minho’s heart racing in his chest, breaking free from their contact, from Jisung's grasp as he wipes at his lips and his tears that have formed too at the corner of his eyes. </p><p>But Jisung pulls him back by the wrist again, this time Minho doesn’t let go. Instead, he pulls him along, going to that secret hideout spot he took him to a year ago. </p><p>Jisung’s kisses are desperate, hands reaching out to hands to grip, to pull closer. It hikes up later when he clamps on Minho’s wrist and he’s pulling out of the kiss when he looks at Minho’s eyes and the shift in their atmosphere is lighter. </p><p>Minho’s hesitant, but when he finds purchase on Jisung’s hips, his touch is searing. Jisung feels like he’s gonna burn.</p><p>They don’t do much. They kiss a lot and then talk while looking at the stars, holding hands, sprawled on a beach bed complete with a mosquito net hanging over it in an open gazebo by the shore. Deciding that anything too far would only make them miss the other terribly when the other’s gone. </p><p>“So when are you leaving?” </p><p>“In two days.”</p><p>“Oh.” Minho only nods. </p><p>“Will I see you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Jisung holds out for Minho’s hand. “It can’t be a maybe. Please meet me tomorrow?” </p><p>“I’ll drop by your tour. Dahyun’s touring you tomorrow at the Turtle Beach, no? I wanted to show you something anyway.”</p><p>“How’d you know? I knew you were stalking me a year ago.”</p><p>Minho laughs. “You are really so full of it sometimes. No, this time I had to ask.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>It’s like Jisung wants Minho to say it. That the older likes him that’s why <em> he </em> asked. Maybe Jihyo knew, maybe Dahyun. Jisung didn’t know, but he kind of wanted to know if Minho talked about him to anyone at all. </p><p>“I just wanted to know.” </p><p>“Why don’t you just say it?”</p><p>“Say what?”</p><p>“Never mind.” Jisung shakes his head, thinking Minho will say it when it’s time. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When he wakes up beside Minho after their nap, Jisung jolts awake in panic. Minho’s laughing at him and Jisung wonders what’s so funny when he’s in a state of alarm. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“You should’ve seen your face!” </p><p>“It’s just,” he starts, “My friends, they might be looking for me. What time is it?” </p><p>“A quarter before 5.” </p><p>“Why are you awake?” </p><p>“I normally wake up at this hour. When you live by the beach, you can get lots of shut eye time everywhere.” </p><p>“I need to go check up on them.”</p><p>“Yup, okay. I’ll go with you to the lounge. I’m going to Jihyo anyway.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jisung treads the way back to the room he shared with his friends so much happier. There’s a skip to his step and when he reaches the porch, he goes against barging in abruptly. So he peers through the blinds. His friends didn’t do a very good job at closing it completely, but at least it was close enough not to be visible from afar. </p><p>That’s when he sees Felix and Seungmin in a compromising position, lazy in their movements like they just woke up, eyes screwed shut and hands all over each other. Most of them were covered in blankets save for Felix’s naked torso but that was it, thankfully! </p><p>Turning away and finding temporary reverie on the swing, it doesn’t really take a genius to know what they’re doing. It was bound to happen with the way Seungmin and Felix had been looking at each other throughout the trip. He’s not mad. He isn’t. In fact, Jisung is too happy to care that he couldn’t lie back down on soft sheets as he sways on the swing to the motion of the breeze. </p><p>He hums softly and as he closes his eyes, deciding to take a nap.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This time Jisung makes it to breakfast first.</p><p>“You didn’t go back to the room last night.” Felix comments as he sits next to Jisung.</p><p>“You guys are freshly showered so early in the morning,”</p><p>“And you haven’t.” </p><p>“The bruise under Felix’ ear ain’t complaining,” Jisung says, as he sips on his soup unbothered. He looks at Seungmin and then at Felix, raising both his eyebrows at them, with a shit-eating grin as they start turning shades of red. </p><p>“I- we-” </p><p>“It’s fine, I wanted to give you both some time alone anyway and I certainly didn’t want to be around if you guys decide to just jump each other. Besides, it’s a good thing we switched places no?” he looks at Seungmin pointedly, pressing his lips in a thin line to stop the smirk he still wanted so bad to flash his friend, before forking a pineapple and stuffing his cheeks full. </p><p>Seungmin kicks him under the table and Jisung visibly jumps in shock, wanting to take revenge, but Felix is looking at them disappointedly and honestly, the last they want is an angry Felix. Jisung stops his ministrations on Seungmin even before he could start them, choosing to mind his food then.   </p><p>“So where were you?” It’s Seungmin who pries with a wiggle of his eyebrows, sliding the ball back to Jisung. “You seem chirpier, too.” </p><p>“Shut up, Seung.”</p><p>“So there’s someone,” Felix gasps, joining in, like the gears in his brain start turning. It couldn’t just be nothing why Jisung wanted so much to come back here, combined with the disappearing act last night and that man he was looking at the other day. </p><p>He jabs at Jisung’s side and they gang up on him. Jisung thinks it’s unfair that they can read each other’s minds as they zero in on him to forget they were talking about them a beat earlier. </p><p>“The more important question is why you guys didn’t even bother looking for me!” </p><p>“Oh, we did, alright. We asked Jihyo noona if she saw you and she sounded absolutely sure you were doing good and that she’d seen you with the owner.”</p><p>“Felix was panicking. It’s kind of how we ended up just uh—” Felix is now the one who kicks Seungmin under the table. Jisung knows because the table wobbles and Seungmin flinches. “—the point is, I had to calm him down.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you both!” Jisung exclaims, shifting to a softer volume when he continues, “You would both choose to fornicate over finding me. What if I was actually drowning somewhere?” </p><p>“Well, you aren’t,” Seungmin points out flatly. “And we’re losing the point. You’re changing the topic.”</p><p>“Where were you, really?” This time Felix is the one who asks and Jisung really hates it when they team up and how they recover quickly from their petty squabbles. Though, really, Jisung has to admit it’s interesting when they lose the brain to mouth filter at times. </p><p>Felix was a good ally, but when he isn’t on your side, it’s equally brutal. Seungmin and Jisung naturally loved Felix, so they can’t just lie to him. They gave him what he wanted, because he was just that innocent, pure, and seeing him with a frown on his face just didn’t sit right.</p><p>“I have a hiding spot out back and spent the night there. I went there on my first visit too. I was with,” he pauses, takes a bite and takes his time to chew on his food. “Minho.” He really should stop forking fruits off the table, cause the squirrel cheeks are starting to show. “Hyung,” he says in whisper, more as an afterthought. </p><p>“I knew it!” Felix slaps Jisung’s arm in excitement. “You came back for him, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Hey, that’s pushing it! But yeah, I was half hoping I’d see him again.”</p><p>“And?” </p><p>“Let’s just say we’re not as wild as the both of you.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>On their last full day, Dahyun takes them to Turtle Island, where Minho waits for them outside of a greenhouse. If Jisung remembers correctly, it’s that exact spot Minho had taken him to a year ago where he showed him the turtle eggs he’d hidden. </p><p><em>He came </em>. </p><p>It’s new and nothing Jisung has seen before, like a little white rustic house in the middle of the island. </p><p>As they enter, a man-made pond comes into view, indoor plants everywhere and vines hanging from the roof. It’s just like the jungle, but brought inside the little house they just walked into. </p><p>“This is new,” Dahyun says, “We developed this greenhouse to house the turtles, free of filters and chemicals so it’s still pretty natural. Lino just thought it would be nice if we could give them a fighting chance to live on the island longer as they're often preyed on. He loves turtles, but they’ll be free to go whenever they want to when they turn into adults.” </p><p>Then Jisung spots the turtles, moving in slow steps by the pond and some grabbing leaves by their mouths, scrunching. "Are these...?" He looks at Minho who just nods fondly at him. The turtles are now five times bigger than the last he saw them in their eggshells. Now they're palm-sized and this time he drops down to touch their shells, no longer afraid they'd die. Minho drops down next to him. </p><p>"They grew well in a year." </p><p>It's just Minho in Jisung's world for a while, until Felix nudges him on his back, his eyes very telling as his mouth point to Minho. </p><p>"Ah, these are my friends Felix and Seungmin." Jisung rolls his eyes at his friends, making his eyes bigger as he wishes they take a hint to shut up. </p><p>It’s not an ideal scenario that he’s played out in his head the way Minho would be introduced to his friends, but they did. Jisung knows <em> they </em>know, because they wouldn’t stop raising their brows teasingly at him. It's a good thing Minho was used to this—greeting people, being accommodating. He'd say Felix and Minho got along well, but Seungmin would take a while. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Even in their free time, as they played volleyball back in Taepung Beach with Dahyun. Minho had followed suit. Jisung invites him to play, but the older man refuses, causing Jisung himself this time to tease Minho that he didn’t know how to. </p><p>Minho had been effectively taunted, put in the spot to try and catch Felix’ serve from the other side, but he misses by a meter and quickly walks away from the playing space when it happens. </p><p>To which Jisung remarks, “So there is something you’re not good at.”</p><p>Minho just shakes his head, “Pft.” He side eyes Jisung as he climbs the lifeguard chair set deadcenter beside the net. He pretends to shout the score to them when they commence playing, but no one really cares as they have fun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Later in the night, as any Sunday has been in Dangunjeon, is a big gathering unlike any other. </p><p>It’s just as celebratory as the first time Jisung’s first stay had been, but with more people. The performers vary this time, some guests and visitors, a few locals. It’s just as vibrant, lanterns and fire torches lighting up the beachfront. For the final performance Jihyo and Minho take the dance floor, dancing to a slow song at the start and ending with an upbeat tune about summer nights before they disappear and open the big dinner to everyone.</p><p>A queue of upbeat songs began to play in the middle of their meal and every single person in the venue jumped off their feet and danced, Seungmin and Felix included.</p><p>His friends dances with the noonas, to a song he recognizes as Twice’s <em> Dance the Night Away </em>. Before Jisung turns back to his food, he sees Felix messing around dancing Fortnite to one of them. But the last thing he sees is Felix stopping as he smiles with all his whiskers out as he looks at Seungmin who’s smittenly smiling back at him when the slow song starts. </p><p>They’re so in love it’s almost nauseating. </p><p>He was about ready to whine about it all up in his head, until he’s allowing himself to be pulled up by a strong grip on his wrist. He looks up and he sees it’s Minho, urging to follow him out to the shore. </p><p>Before he knows it, they’re back on that secret hiding spot Minho took him to a year ago. </p><p>The music is loud even from here. </p><p>“I don’t exactly know how to dance.” But Jisung can’t back out now, not when Minho looks so happy smiling at him like this. “But I can try.” He takes Minho’s hand and sways them to the slow consistent beats as he maneuvers them around. “I do have two left feet for a reason. So I can dance so well in circles.”</p><p>Their movements are gentle and relaxed, mindless dance steps that don’t exactly match the slow beat of the song playing in the background. Jisung tries to adjust, tapping his fingers to the rhythm where his hand is perched on Minho’s shoulders. </p><p>Minho is playing along, just swaying from left and right and not taking it seriously. It goes on for a minute, until the chorus starts and he's giggling as he moves in front of Jisung taking the lead for a moment, putting Jisung’s hands on his shoulder and hips down. His movements are still fluid, like the ocean as he twirls Jisung who’s laughing at their stupid antics even as he follows along.</p><p>“Tonight’s celebration is awesome. I missed this.” Jisung steps on Minho’s foot. <em> ‘I missed you.’ </em></p><p>“Oh? And you stepping on me is funny too.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” but he’s laughing as he threads his fingers with Minho’s. He doesn't know if it's his imagination, but Minho's cheeks are flushed and rosy, laughing with all teeth showing and Jisung can't look away. So he takes a chance, takes both of Minho's cheeks, and plunges in to kiss him. </p><p>They continue dancing by the shore, under the stars, as the music from the lounge plays. When they’re too spent, Jisung kicks back and allows himself to freefall on the fine sand. Minho follows suit. </p><p>It’s magical when they stay still, staring up at the deep dark blue of the night sky, stars twinkling brightly upon them.  </p><p>In that time and space, everything was worth giving a chance to work, to play out, to naturally fall into place just as they have beside each other. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jisung, Felix, and Seungmin go back to the city feeling rejuvenated on the bus ride home. They’ve switched sitting places, so now Seungmin’s by the window. He lets his friends sit next to each other comfortably as he sits on the baby seat next to Felix, who looks like a baby, hands in Seungmin’s own, leaning on Seungmin’s frame as he sleeps. And there’s that look on Seungmin’s face again—calm, loving eyes, lips pursed in a thin line as he parts the hair strands falling on Felix’s face and tucks them on the back of the shorter’s ear. He leans forward, back a bit slump so he could accommodate Felix’s position on his shoulders. His position looks uncomfortable, but Felix looked heaps comfortable and maybe that was enough for him.  </p><p>Jisung allows himself to imagine if it were Minho and him before he sleeps with that thought. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Minho’s late lover died, he didn’t think he’d feel a warm feeling in his chest again like his heart beating wildly and his stomach doing belly flops. </p><p>When Minho heard of a lone visitor coming to the island, he hadn’t expected a college boy. Dangunjeon was known more as a place for old lone writers, a place of retreat, backpackers who’d gone on a whim after hearing about it from friends.</p><p>So when he’d watch the then unknown boy jumping off the boat, he stared. <em> Hard. </em> He had to make sure and see it for himself, that he wasn’t just imagining things, before retreating back to work and pretending to greet customers. </p><p>Later on he asked Jihyo what his name was and humored his friend by laughing at her jokes so he wouldn’t appear so obviously interested in the college boy. Minho loved the subtlety of things and only knowing fragments to know the truth. He’d only trust the <em> facts— </em>when he heard of it firsthand or got to know the person himself, so it came as a surprise when Dahyun had stepped out for two days to attend to a personal matter giving him the benefit of touring the boy on his guided trip. </p><p>He honestly didn’t think they’d be able to talk at all past the greetings and shy smiles, but all of a sudden they’ve got two whole days together. It’s a tour, yet still some time to potentially get to know each other. </p><p>Dahyun had said it was an emergency and urgency was the enemy. She had stormed out that night and left him with her unfinished tasks, only coming back later in the night of the boy’s last night. </p><p>Truth be told, they were undermanned. It wasn’t peak season so most of his staff went home to their families as he’s allowed, so there was no other choice but for him to accompany the college boy for the rest of his stay.</p><p>He had enjoyed the younger boy’s company. Too quickly, in fact. Jisung had a lot of whims, a lot to say, a curiosity for everything. Jisung even made an effort to get to know him then, even though it felt more like the boy let on about himself more than Minho ever reciprocated. It almost felt like Minho was the one being toured, not on the island, but on the younger’s life that Minho easily pieced the information together about <em> him </em>in his head. Communication was easy with their easy rapport, awkward silences only existing for a fraction of a minute. As the younger would make remarks here and there about himself and his life in the city, so did Lino share about his island. </p><p>Minho had watched the merriment in the younger’s eyes when he uncovered the turtle eggs he hid on Turtle Beach. </p><p>They held hands snorkeling and took that godforsaken picture underwater that Minho still couldn’t bring himself to delete. Guilty as charged, he also kind of regrets that he hadn’t included that photo on the files he had transferred to Jisung’s phone. He hoped the other wouldn’t notice. In that regard, it would be helping the other forget too. Selfish as he was, he thought it fitting that he was the only one who had to suffer this longing for someone who he wasn’t sure of would come back.</p><p>There was so much Minho wanted to say that he didn't dare to. Like that secret he jokingly told Jisung he would reveal if he took on his dare, only to have the younger fall asleep on him. He had meant to tell him he liked him. He didn’t know how, but he didn’t get the chance to say it anyway. He had so many questions he didn't know if he wanted the answers to 'Will he come back?' as the younger left the island the first time. If Jisung saw the sides of Minho’s mouth fall when the younger said goodbye, he didn’t let it show. </p><p>There was no point making more conversation than they’ve already shared when Jisung wouldn’t come back anyway. At least, that’s what he thought. </p><p>It had felt like reaching and holding onto nothing when he pulled his hand back. He didn’t want Jisung to feel that hollow feeling he’s felt for years. </p><p>It was an instant connection. <em> Mutual. </em> Looks like it by the way Jisung is back on his second stay. He normally doesn’t assume things, but that last night on Jisung’s last stay made it clearer—the way the boy leaned in, teasing, like he was flirting. Minho wasn’t 100% sure, but he knew drunken gestures are half of the truth people make them out to be. </p><p>Minho was shocked when he first heard it from Jihyo.</p><p>It’s almost like he’d beckon him to come back. A few months ago, he’d been in the city to run some papers for the island and as crazy as it sounds, he thought he’d seen <em> him </em>on the busy streets of Itaewon. But when he turned a corner, the image he thought was Jisung just disappeared into the crowd. He had traced his steps some more only to be met with an impasse that it was enough to tell himself that his eyes were merely playing tricks on him. </p><p>Maybe it’s true. Maybe words do hold power like the last words of his late lover in his dying breath or maybe he just held onto the idea far too tightly that it manifested into reality. He didn’t want to get involved with Jisung at first because he knows visitors like him just come and go. He had allowed fear to settle then, jumping to conclusions that the distance wouldn’t make it work—that Jisung was someone <em> seasonal </em> . Yet <em> he </em> came back and <em> he </em> was insistent. Fire burned within <em> him </em>and that energy Minho had felt too. </p><p>For him, it was inevitable to part with Jisung. He had to stick with the concept that he is just a visitor who’s not coming back. </p><p>So he’d allow hope to ignite when the younger came back a year later. </p><p>But then he’s back and with his friends and he just didn’t want to inconvenience them by taking the young lad from his friends. But when they did meet and had the chance to talk again, it seemed like Jisung had been waiting for him.</p><p>So he fluttered into <em> his </em>life, on the boy’s second visit, allowing that kiss even he took himself by surprise when he’d done. Resistance was one of Minho’s strongest harnessed skills, but in front of the younger it crumbled and it was useless. </p><p>Volleyball, on the other hand, he wasn’t so skilled in. There are a lot of things he’s taken to a liking, hobbies he’d waste his time on like crafting, planting, and even the regular routine work around the island but he didn’t like sports. It wasn’t insulting that Jisung had remarked that there’s something he wasn’t good at because it’s true. </p><p>And that time he finally took Jisung to see the one-year old turtles that were mere eggs in <em> his </em> last stay? It almost looked like <em> he </em> didn’t want to leave and at that time, Minho thought he would’ve sworn to himself he would have talked <em> him </em> into staying, but alas, Jisung had a whole life back in the city. He didn’t want to decide for a life that wasn’t his own. He had no right, but he could wait. </p><p>So wait Minho does when he allows himself to fall. When the boy had left for the second time, he sends <em> him </em> the picture they took a year ago, through an email, with Jihyo’s help.</p><p>For the first time in a long time, Minho allows hope to find home in his heart for a while more. </p><p>It takes long but not long enough to have hope die out. </p><p>In the two years of wait, Jihyo even gives birth to a new found hope, a baby girl named Jisoo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It takes a lot longer than Jisung’s second visit for him to come back. Two years to give the city a chance to make him feel wanted, if there’s something in the urban space worth staying for. Aside from the two-year minor he’d taken up on environmental studies and simultaneously earning for a living with a few freelance jobs he takes up just to save up, </p><p>
  <em>There really isn’t.</em>
</p><p>The ocean calls for Jisung.</p><p>He knows he’ll miss his friends, but it’s not like they couldn’t visit each other. He knew Seungmin and Felix also had arrangements to later live together. </p><p>While Jisung yearned for a connection to simplicity, a life well-lived even without the luxe and glamour of the city. He seeks for reverie, for Dangunjeon. </p><p>Maybe for <em> him </em>, too. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Minho is tending to the dining customers, there’s an unusual motion he notices from the corner of his eyes, Dahyun and Jihyo sounding so warm as they exchange pleasantries and greetings with someone. </p><p>When he turns, that’s when he sees <em> him </em>hugging them. </p><p>He meets <em> his </em> smile baring all teeth as he returns it with a welcome one of his own, <em> his </em> crescent eyes showing, and <em> his </em> hair longer in brown. </p><p>As Minho looks out the ocean, the waves come down, and the calm is here to stay. </p><p>Jisung is home. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung could take a hundred photos of the sunset in here...or Minho. It doesn't matter. They have a lot of time in their hands. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> But when I look at  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You, I’m home </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keeping this short and simple, but if you managed to reach the end somehow, thank you! As always, thankful as well to the admins and to m and a (in case I couldn't mention their names yet, too), for helping me pull through and for making the amazing art for this fic, respectively. ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>